


卡林港纪事

by FunkyJunky



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky
Summary: PWP 短篇合集
Relationships: Drizzt Do'Urden/Artemis Entreri, Herzgo Alegni/Artemis Entreri, Jarlaxle Baenre/Artemis Entreri
Kudos: 6





	1. [崔斯特/恩崔立] 十二月七日，风平浪静

**[崔斯特/恩崔立] 十二月七日，风平浪静**

驶往曼农的船上，他们蜷缩在主桅高处狭小的瞭望台上，局促的空间里身体紧紧贴着，滚烫的日光倾泻在裸露的肌肤上，汗水湿透了衬衫，黏腻地贴在身上。身下的木板被热烈高温烤得发烫，落下来的呼吸也是烫的，恩崔立曲起一条手臂撑起身迎上崔斯特的吻，另一只手插进卓尔骨白色的长发，海面上无遮无拦的光明晃晃刺进他的双眼，视野过曝而失真，空气中氤氲着高热和情欲的气息，他感到如同中暑般的恍惚和不真实，不由闭上了眼睛。

崔斯特把这个反应误读成害羞，手上施了点力把杀手按倒在瞭望台的木板上，肆无忌惮地顺着脖颈的曲线亲下去，隔着薄薄的衣物去舔挺立起来的乳粒，唾液濡湿了布料几近透明，舌面压上那颗凸起舔弄揉捏，逼恩崔立发出几声湿漉漉的鼻音，正想着用牙齿恶作剧地去咬，就被杀手一把推开。

崔斯特的委屈明明白白写在脸上，"又怎么了？"

"你在摧毁我的衣服，"恩崔立压低了声音怕被下方甲板上的人听到，恶狠狠地低声威胁，"过会回到甲板上的时候，我还像保持一点基本的体面，还是说你会善良慷慨地把你的衣服换给我。"

"不弄皱你的衣服就是了，"崔斯特一口答应。保证过了就可以继续了，至少崔斯特是这么想的，心满意足又亲了上去，撬开唇齿，舌尖倾略性地探进人类毫无抵抗的口腔攻城略地，手也没闲着，从衬衫衣摆下面探进去，一点点摸过肌肉分明的小腹，捏上刚才被蹂躏过的乳尖继续不紧不慢玩弄起来。

恩崔立在这样的攻势下浑身颤抖，气喘吁吁的亲吻分开时牵出一道银丝，唇上一片水光莹莹，仍微微分开喘着气，胸膛剧烈起伏着，像是搁浅在岸上干渴的鱼。一团火在他们体内燃烧，他们把几十年来爱恨交加的回忆投作燃料，把理智烧干。

一柄肉刃把他剖开在这烈日之下，压抑的呻吟断断续续漏出来。瞭望台上的空间确实是太小，恩崔立的腿都伸不直，于是无师自通地挂上崔斯特的腰，脚跟按在卓尔的背上，脚趾因为过载的快感蜷在一起，对于弄皱崔斯特的衣服，他是一点没有心理负担的。

崔斯特倒还记得自己刚才说过什么，亲吻规规矩矩小心翼翼，身下的动作却凶狠而粗暴，抽出大半又狠狠地操进去，来回刺激着早就熟知的那一点。恩崔立抬起用手背捂着嘴死守防线，不让那些羞耻的声音传出来，偶尔发出一点软绵绵的闷哼。杀手残存的理智仍时时刻刻提醒着自己他们正在船上的瞭望台，而下方就是船的甲板，即便没有人会在这样的日头下突发奇想晒日光浴，但他依旧为这份可能性而感到紧张。

崔斯特知道他在想什么，扣着他的手腕拉开按到头顶，嘴上安慰着，"没关系，他们听不到"，一边把头埋进杀手的脖颈细细地亲，想弄出点吻痕让大家都知道，又怕被杀手骂。柔软的长发蹭在恩崔立脸上痒痒的，他想反驳点什么，张开口却只听到自己破碎断续的呻吟。

海浪推动着船只摇晃，快感在体内起起伏伏，背后压着的衣服随着抽插的动作皱到一块，他们却浑然不觉。哪还顾得到之后的事，他现在就快被燃烧殆尽。崔斯特俯身亲过来时，恩崔立闭上眼，手搂上卓尔的背，紧紧拥抱住他的太阳。


	2. [贾拉索/恩崔立] 赌徒

**[贾拉索/恩崔立] 赌徒**

贾拉索熟悉每一种牌的玩法。

三龙牌风靡无冬城，曼农通行一种高低牌的变体玩法，卡林港流行的规则大同小异，但采用了另一种叫牌方式。银月城使用一种固定额注的下注方式，而到了路斯坎，他们只玩最凶狠的无限注，矜持谨慎的赌徒到了这里会被凶猛嗜血的鲨鱼拆吃入腹，骨头都不剩。

贾拉索熟悉每一种玩家，以及每一种地区间的细微规则变化，以及每一种不同应对策略。他在酒馆玩牌，在赌场玩牌，在岸边码头和水手、海盗、小偷玩牌。但更多时候，他的对手是恩崔立。

他们用银币、黄铜、灰烬作赌注，有时还用恶作剧。

他们间的新乐趣是一种从坠星海地区流传过来的奥伯尔牌，但这种牌戏需要三个人，好在这难不倒贾拉索，他轻松召唤了一个镜像。

纸牌在桌上来来回回，贾拉索一次次流畅地切洗发牌，他卷起袖子摊开手，表示自己清清白白没有做牌的嫌疑，动作行云流水赏心悦目，但恩崔立眉头却越皱越深，手指扣着在旅途中被磨损的边缘泛白的纸牌，心中反复算着这副牌的打法又自我否决。输了开头就从头输到尾，他应该在夜色还浅的时候及时收手。

最后一件衣服被脱下的时候他被两人按倒在床上，脸颊埋进柔软的羽被中，膝盖在床垫上压出两个下陷的坑，不知道哪个贾拉索从背后抚摸过他的背，沾着油的手指滑到臀间。

“等等，我们是在玩这种游戏吗？”人类的声音堵在被子里听起来闷闷的。

“当然，你以为呢？”轻佻的声音从耳边响起，牙齿咬上他的耳垂。

“这不公平，你们有两个人。”

“我认为这很公平。”一个贾拉索说。

“愿赌服输，也许下次你应该选一种你更擅长的牌戏。”另一个贾拉索说。

恩崔立寡不敌众败下阵来，一个贾拉索他就说不过，更别提有两个。起先他还记的清清楚楚，贾拉索的眼罩戴在左边，贾拉索镜像的眼罩戴在右边，但他很快在来回摆弄间被两人干得失神。夹在两人之间的身体发烫，身上被弄得黏黏糊糊，引以为傲的理智也融化成烂泥般一团，哪还分的清谁是谁。

不知谁凶狠地亲过来，他仰起头被迫回应，一只手开始玩弄他的乳尖，另一只手不紧不慢地套弄起他的阴茎，背后还有一只手掐着他的臀。

恩崔立在情欲的颠簸中模模糊糊地想，这副牌对他来说确实太难了。


	3. [崔斯特/恩崔立] 违禁品

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贾拉索走私地表的书籍、皮革、香料。有时，他还走私一些其他东西。

贾拉索从地表走私日光：路司坎的日光轻盈、透彻、冰冷；卡林港的日光灼热、沉重、咄咄逼人。  
捕捉日光很简单，在正午时候走到没有阴影的空阔地，铺天盖地的光落下来，拿不透光的罐子接住，最后用盖子封好。  
他给了崔斯特一些试用品。

崔斯特喜欢卡林港的日光；出于逆反心理，恩崔立宣布自己喜欢路司坎的日光。  
在吵闹中他们打碎一个罐子，光河倾泻而出，流水般淌过崔斯特乌木色的指尖、吞没起伏的胸膛、吻上银白色的长发，整个房间浸在温暖的辉光中。  
被进入时，恩崔立小声地叫出来，声音湿漉漉的海水里泡过一般。他被填满，被充盈，腿却紧紧环在崔斯特腰上，被推着一下一下地晃，光的潮水就在他腹上起起落落。  
偷来的光慢慢失效。崔斯特注视着身下的人类，卡林港辉煌的正午日光开始退潮，露出原本灰暗的皮肤。一汪光池积在锁骨间的低谷，然后它们也暗淡下去，熄灭下去，像是一场无力挽回的日落。  
没有人换成热视，他们陷落在全然静谧的黑暗中。他们在光中做爱，在黑暗中才敢接吻，手摸索着搂住彼此，用亲吻去探索暗淡的疆域。

在魔索布莱，爱情也是违禁品。  
在这禁忌的一刻，四下寂静无声，只有他们粗重的喘息声。心跳叠在一起，海边雨季的热带风暴，雷声隆隆作响。


	4. [阿莱格尼/恩崔立] Obsidian

他在钟敲第十一下的时候跃上窗台，不经停留顺势翻身进入室内，夜色很暗，他的身形如同一掠而过的黑鸦。  
嗒。  
靴子在踏上木地板的时候刻意踩出声响，阿莱格尼的笔落下最后一个标点，没有回头，“你很准时。”  
恩崔立谨慎地环视四周，惊讶于这竟然是一间卧室，天花板很高，墙上从上到下挂满了镶框的风景画，衬得整个空间凝滞而压抑，枝型吊灯上奢侈地点满了蜡烛，却像是永远照不亮。这不是无冬城流行的风格，他在内心点评着，双手抱胸站在原地，目光最后回到了书桌前的阴魂提夫林身上。  
这很反常。  
他不确定为什么这次见面是在晚上，为什么是在私人卧室，又有什么事情重要到让阿莱格尼甚至都等不了一个晚上？但这里没有人会欣赏求知欲这个东西，暴露在外的无知是弱点。如果有什么是在他过去近一百年学到的话，那就是少开口提问。于是他等着，等对方先开口。  
没有人说话，凉风从敞开的窗口送入，静谧酝酿在空气中。阿莱格尼等着墨水干涸，恩崔立把站立的重心从左侧换到右侧。  
纸被对折起来放进信封，恩崔立觉得自己猜错了，阿莱格尼并没有那么着急。他仔细地看着一枚火漆盖上封口处，一边思考着自己能不能从这个位置悄无声息地掷出一把匕首一劳永逸地解决这个提夫林，一个机会正在他面前稍纵即逝。  
他放任它消失。  
阿莱格尼转过身，不悦地皱眉：“我让你带着变性腰带。”  
“我看不出有什么必要。”  
“当我下达一个命令时，你最好把它看作是必要的。”  
恩崔立冷哼，“没有什么任务是必须要用到变性腰带的。”  
这一次提夫林笑了，“别那么自信，也许有。”  
他好像又错了，他以为阿莱格尼会被激怒，但看起来并没有成功。提夫林慢条斯理的样子令他感到不安，直觉告诉他这和以前的每一次会面都不一样，他已经开始怀念原来那个单刀直入传达任务的阿莱格尼了。晚风吹拂上他的脊背，他摇摇头，平静地说：“我什么时候让你失望过。”  
阿莱格尼抬了抬一侧的眉毛，“我亲爱的杀手，对我而言，我确实不在乎这个区别，我只是觉得，你可能会在乎。”他语调中带着惺惺作态的关心，满意地看到困惑的神情在恩崔立眼中一闪而过。  
杀手是先失去耐心的那个。  
“为什么不说来听听，这次又要我去做什么。”  
“不，你不需要去哪，就在这儿。过来。”  
恩崔立下意识地朝着阿莱格尼走了两步，这有什么不对。在理性通过条分缕析得出推断之前，直觉先得出了反应。他犹豫着停了下来，动作已经下意识切换成防守的姿态。  
阿莱格尼抱起双臂，加重了语气命令道：“躺到床上去，脱了你的衣服。”  
去你妈的。  
恩崔立这次没有浪费一拍心跳的时间来思考，拧身冲窗口夺路而逃。他身后传来阿莱格尼的叹气声，不知触发了什么机关，窗户随之猛地关上。  
门。  
恩崔立又一个回身，手已经按上了自己的长剑，但阿莱格尼更快，不知何时掏出的金属音叉敲击上査戎之爪，震颤的音浪猛地朝他涌来，巨浪砰然砸下，疼痛吞没过他。在他意识到之前，所有的力量连同引以为傲的平衡感被瞬间攥走，他无意识地跌落在地，隐约觉得自己像是撞到了书桌，可能还绊落了一些书。但任何触觉在此刻都遥远而微不足道，巨大的痛感像是要把灵魂撕裂，他蜷缩着身体，双手紧握到关节发白。  
剑被捏住了，痛苦同声音一起戛然而止。紧绷的身躯骤然松懈，无力地躺倒在地上，他大口喘着气，浑身浸在汗里，海水中捞上来一般。  
“你就永远学不会服从命令，是吗？为什么就不能放下你可悲的自尊心，按照我说的话去做，事情会变得简单很多。”阿莱格尼一边说着，一边踱步过去，“还是说你要再来一次徒劳的突袭，然后我会用査戎之爪再给你上一堂关于服从的课，而你。”他停在恩崔立面前，踢上他的肋骨，恩崔立发出一声闷哼。  
“你会求着我让我上你，好结束这痛苦。”  
他摇了摇头。  
“很好，那么现在，让我们跳过那些可笑的戏码，直接进入正题。”  
阿莱格尼向他伸出一只手，没有弯下半点腰。倒在地上的人犹豫了一下，握住了那只手，下一刻就感到视野一晃，整个人被提起来，面朝下压到书桌上。恩崔立条件反射地曲起左手手肘朝身后捅去，被失去耐心的阿莱格尼躲开后反剪到背后。  
提夫林压倒性的蛮力让他动弹不得，他感到自己腰带被解开，剑和匕首叮叮当当敲在地上，然后是裤子。尚未来得及做出什么反应，一个冰冷的触感就抵上他后穴毫不留情地推了进去，窄小的尖端逐渐变粗。这一串动作太快，奇怪的触感让恩崔立产生了一种不真实的恍惚感，他花了些时间才意识到这是提夫林的尾巴。  
蛇行般的冰冷一点点往前拓开温暖紧致的后穴，他感到自己正在一点点被进入，漫长而缓慢的折磨，他确信阿莱格尼是故意的。  
“呜……”埋在他体内深处的尖端突然撞到了什么，战栗感传遍全身令他控制不住地呻吟，他咬住自己没有被压制的那只手。  
你正在被阿莱格尼操到发抖，还是用尾巴。  
他听到提夫林发出一声嘲笑，宽厚的胸膛压上他后背，把他死死抵在冰冷的桌面上，耳边传来声音，“这样就能让你兴奋了？真是淫荡啊，无冬城的英雄？我看是无冬城的婊子。”  
恩崔立一言不发。阿莱格尼看不到的角度，愤恨在他眼里燃烧，他的视线尽头躺着一柄裁纸刀，刃口折射出烛光熠熠，烙在他眼睛里。  
不，不是现在，他想。他还没有幼稚到以为这种方式能够杀死这个提夫林，査戎之爪会在出手前就阻止他，他会犯的错误不多，天真毫无疑问不是其中之一。  
“拜拉博斯之路。哈，拜拉博斯之路。”阿莱格尼念得很慢，确保每个音节都被身下的人充分听到，埋在他体内的尾巴报复性地抵着那个点碾了一下，换来一阵急促的颤抖和被堵住的尖叫。“你怎么敢！那些为你欢呼的公民会知道他们的英雄正在被他主人操吗？没有人会感激你的愚蠢。只是为了激怒我，你做的这些都值得吗？”  
他的思绪淹没在被侵犯的冲击中，如同坠入深海，压迫感从四面八方传来。声音很远，他并没有听懂阿莱格尼到底说了什么，无意义的单词茫然地从耳边飘过，只有疼痛是真实的，只有窒息是真实的。  
尾巴退了出去，一条强壮的手臂钳住他的腰把他翻了个身，他迎上阿莱格尼渴望的眼神。  
几个片段闯过大脑，真是好笑，提夫林红色的虹膜让他想起了另一个人，一个让他沦落到这个境地的人。这个念头没有持续多久就被激烈的撞击打碎。  
“啊！”  
阿莱格尼滚烫的欲望长驱直入，狠狠捣进他体内。意识被猛地拽上岸，后穴被粗暴地撑开，过大的力气甚至将他往后推了点，又被掐在腰间的手拉回，进入得更深。身体像是骤然被锐器整个贯穿，提夫林比人类更粗大的阴茎嵌在体内，他从腿根一直抖到脚趾，指甲在桌面上徒劳地抓了几下，环在阿莱格尼腰上的双腿却下意识地收紧了。  
温热湿润的内壁包裹着阿莱格尼，他伸手探向杀手发皱的衬衣，解了几颗扣子，又不耐烦地一把撕扯开剩下几颗。杀手的胸口激烈起伏着，暴露在空气中的皮肤覆了一张薄汗，在并不温柔的抚摸下轻微颤抖，手掌落到他紧绷的小腹。  
“竟然全部吞下了，你真适合当一个婊子。”  
“闭嘴。”恩崔立从牙缝里挤出两个字。  
“你就不能接受一次夸奖吗？”提夫林恶意地撤出又重重顶撞进去，恩崔立疼得只能抽气，半句话说不出。“需要我提醒你多少次，你只是我的奴隶。”  
疼痛逐渐退潮，随之涌上的是令人羞耻的快感。有手撬开他紧咬的牙关，探入的手指在口腔里肆意捣弄，唾液沿着合不上的嘴角淌下，口里只能发出呜呜的呻吟。  
眼前的景象出乎意料的诱人，阿莱格尼停了下来，如果知道拜拉博斯在床上会是这个样子，他早就应该让他的杀手执行一些额外任务，而现在，他在想能不能让这张嘴也充分发挥其功能。  
恩崔立看穿了他的企图，警告的眼神凶狠中参杂着疯狂，如同绝境中的野兽，盯得他清醒了一分。  
也许下次。提夫林把这个念头扫到一边，抬手把恩崔立抱了起来，走向床去。  
体内含着的性器随着迈出的每一步而跳动，他皱着眉却不得不动作僵硬地用双腿紧扣着对方的腰防止自己掉下去。背部抵上床，腿被架上肩头，身体被更屈辱地打开，阿莱格尼开始毫无保留地抽插，每一下都狠狠捅到深处，压榨出杀手极力克制的呜咽。  
不合时宜的快感战栗过全身，双腿间挺立的东西正配合着每次撞击一股股吐出前液，恩崔立竭力压抑着伸手去抚慰的冲动，只是抓紧了床单。  
听到身下人加促的呼吸，阿莱格尼更快地冲刺了几下，然后停了下来，观赏被强迫着达到高潮的杀手尖叫着射精，咬着他的内壁一下下地痉挛收缩。  
白光在眼前炸开，弓起的背在力竭后落回汗湿的床单，失焦的眼神游离了片刻又定焦回提夫林身上。阿莱格尼想说些嘲笑的话，但体内有把火烧干了空气只剩下钝重的燥热，欲望来得汹涌又强烈，脑中只剩下把这个人类拆吃入腹的念头。  
“你说的没错，”在恩崔立混乱的大脑理会这句话的意思之前，阿莱格尼又重重抽送了几下，掐在他腰上的手像是要把骨头碾碎，很快一阵滚烫的液体射在了他身体里，“你的确从未让我失望过。”  
性器拔出时候带出的浊液星星点点溅在他腿上，恩崔立无声地收紧了拳头。  
“回答我。”沉重的呼吸声中，提夫林要求道。  
“闭嘴。”他说。  
声音低的如同呓语，透着高潮后的沙哑，埋着露骨的憎恨。阿莱格尼没指望能从他的杀手口中听到什么好话，叹息着躺到恩崔立身边原谅了这个放纵的行为，手臂横过男人的腰把他拉近。  
恩崔立感到一个温暖的前胸贴上自己后背。  
钟再次敲响的时候他还没有睡，他一下下默数到十二，眼睛睁着没有看向任何地方，只是投向虚空。缀在身上的精液干涸，沸腾的血液冷却下来，十二支蜡烛渐次熄灭，房间归于纯粹的黑暗。  
没有月光的夜晚，他灰色的双眼更深沉，漆黑如同翻滚的怒火撞上冰冷海水骤然凝成的黑曜石。  
他胸腔里有火，眼底有岩浆，在玻璃岩并不坚固的躯壳之下，炽烈燃烧。  
值得，他在心里回答道。  
到那个时候，他会让这一切都会值得的。  
但不是现在。


	5. [崔斯特/恩崔立] Gone Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果他们在无冬城多住了一晚，如果崔斯特选择一个人去找恩崔立，如果他们讨论了另一个话题。

所以他在这。  
崔斯特敲门的手犹豫地悬在空中，迟迟没有落下，他甚至记不清自己和自己站了有多久。快点，内心有个声音催促着自己。冲动和怯意同时生长。  
有人救了他。  
门忽然打开，阿努尼卡诧异的表情转瞬即逝。她风情万种地走了出来，在擦肩而过的时候回头给了他一个迷人的微笑。  
这些他几乎都没有注意到。  
他全神贯注地看着恩崔立，那个男人显然对自己的出现一点也不惊讶。  
“我倒是很想知道你到底会在门口站多久，可惜被她打断了。”卧室的一侧设着吧台，恩崔立从酒柜里挑了一瓶白兰地，又熟门熟路地从一个橱柜里提了两个杯子出来。  
“这里曾经是阿莱格尼的卧室，”他解释道，靠在吧台边，把其中一杯推给崔斯特。  
“我不是来喝酒的。”  
出于礼貌，崔斯特握住了酒杯，但没有半点抬起来的意思。恩崔立自顾自和他碰了个杯，玻璃碰撞发出清脆的声响，他仰头一饮而尽，喉结随着吞咽的动作明显滑动。  
于是崔斯特注意到了两件事——  
恩崔立没有穿上衣。  
恩崔立的肌肉线条很好看。  
他咽了下口水，开口的时候，说的是：“你知道我为什么来。”他指的是关海法，那只从幽暗地域陪伴他一路至此的黑豹消失后再也没有响应过召唤，恩崔立曾用“之后再议”的说法搪塞过他一次。  
现在就是那个“之后”，他需要一个解释。  
“我知道，”恩崔立耸耸肩，杯子落回桌上，他又给自己倒了一指。“而你又在期待着什么呢。我不可能让它复活，也不可能给你再找一只这样的黑豹过来。我甚至都快死了。”  
某个词刺痛了崔斯特，他握紧了手中的酒杯反驳：“不是'它’。”  
“她。”杀手无意于在这个问题上多做争辩，很快改口，脸上却写满不在乎，喝下第二杯酒。  
没错，他又在期待什么呢。关海法是独一无二的，没有另一个召唤雕像能够代替她，恩崔立也自然对魔法道具的修复工作一窍不通。但内心深处，不愿意承认的地方，他隐隐期望过恩崔立能表达一些歉疚之情。显而易见，对杀手而言，这可能要求过高了。  
他所有的朋友都死于战斗或衰老，过去几年里他像是夜行海上无依无靠的轻舟，在长久的漂泊中甚至怀疑起那些过去是否真实存在。  
恩崔立的出现是偏离航线的灯塔，这位意料之外的故人几乎可以称得上是他唯一认识、且还活着的存在，顺理成章，他从恩崔立身上贪婪地品尝旧日回忆。这个按年纪早就应该躺在坟墓里的人类，这个从过去亡灵中走出来的活生生的人类。这种认知一度令他感到不可思议的平静。  
此刻他才醒悟，之前的感伤都只是怀旧情结作祟，一百年前他们从未是朋友，甚至不曾熟悉彼此。一百年后，恩崔立依旧冷血得无药可救。  
崔斯特摇了摇头，杀手可能永远不会明白关海法对他而言不止是一个魔法道具。  
恩崔立误解了他摇头的理由，“也许你可以拿走梦魇黑马作为赔偿？但我猜你的独角兽会很不高兴。”  
崔斯特当然没错过杀手语调最后的讥讽。  
够了。  
杀了他。  
弯刀在意识到之前已经脱鞘而出，叮的一声，金属砸出的交击声让崔斯特猛然回神发现自己干了什么。绰手不及之下，恩崔立只来得及用匕首挡下第一击，紧接着身形后仰避开接踵而至的第二把弯刀。他退开两步，目光越过崔斯特肩膀。  
崔斯特没有回头确认，但他知道恩崔立一定在找他的长剑， 只有一把武器的杀手在双刀的攻势下只能勉力防守，于是他加快了进攻的速度，弯刀轮番挥砍，刀芒急风骤雨般倾轧而下。  
恩崔立咒骂了一声，他能看清对方的每一次攻击，甚至能预料到下一刀从哪个角度过来，却没有足够的武器去格挡，只能被逼着不断后撤来避过刀锋。匕首的长度让他很难在这种距离下威胁到崔斯特，更别提突破防守冲过去拔出长剑了。  
时间只会更让他身处劣势。他知道他最好快点。  
崔斯特也知道。  
又一次撞击，匕首架住弯刀之后却没有立刻撤回。恩崔立向下施力推开弯刀，同时旋身撞进崔斯特怀里，匕首一扬。  
这一剑又快又亮，明晃晃从旧日的雾霾里刺出，以毫厘之差掠过他的颈侧。金属的寒气隔着空气递了过来，血却沸腾般骤燃。崔斯特脑中飞快闪回过他们为数不多的几场对决，他无法否认，自己也曾在那些酣畅淋漓的以命相搏中享受到了前所未有的乐趣。他甚至惊讶地发现自己还记得，那些本以为已经遗忘的回忆，新鲜如昨日。  
这一瞬间的失神让杀手击落了他的一柄弯刀，他闷哼一声，步伐往后移着试图重新拉开距离。恩崔立迅速抢身而上，匕首直刺胸口。崔斯特稍稍侧身，弯刀划了个弧度从内侧挡下了这一击，武器紧咬在空中僵持不下。  
他们的目光半空中撞上，电光石火间，两人做了两个殊途同归的策略：崔斯特伸腿绊向恩崔立脚腕；恩崔立手上猛地撤力——重心的骤变令他们双双失去平衡，武器脱手而出。  
恩崔立向后倒地的瞬间，崔斯特顺势扑上前压制。杀手的反应同样地快，在崔斯特俯身的同时，双腿缠住了卓尔的左腿以限制行动。他侧头，躲过如期而至的肘击，脑中紧跟着过了一个念头，这可能是他们打的最可笑的一架。  
他们扭打起来，恩崔立挣扎近乎疯狂，崔斯特躲过一记勾拳，翻腕抓住了恩崔立的手。他们双手互相牵制着僵持在半空，有那么几下心跳时间谁都没有动作，只有沉重的呼吸声在空中震荡，像是心不照宣的短暂调整。  
恩崔立本以为自己的力量应该较崔斯特更胜一筹，但是处于下位让他很难发挥全力，他知道自己迟早会耗尽所有力气，像砧板的鱼一样任人宰割。  
然后他腰部骤然发力，试图调转位置改变自己背部着地的劣势，崔斯特不得不用更大的力气压制住挣扎的人类，同时没有被控制的那条腿曲了起来。恩崔立只觉得一记膝撞重重顶在他的侧腹，像是被重锤猛击在一点，他发出一声闷哼。紧随而来的第二下攻击没有追求最大伤害落在同一个位置，而是威胁性地落在更低的位置，疼痛令他的挣扎戛然而止，他气喘吁吁地落回地上，松懈了所有反抗的力度。一部分是因为疼痛，另一部分是因为他毫不怀疑对方的下一次膝击，会再低一点，比如说刚好落到腹股沟的位置。  
没有浪费这种绝无仅有的机会，卓尔迅速跨骑到恩崔立身上，双腿施力紧紧夹住他的腰，把杀手的双手拉过头顶。  
恩崔立的胸膛剧烈起伏着，大口呼吸着新鲜空气，他的消耗比崔斯特更多，像是被一只巨大的猫科动物扑倒，全身都被死死压在地板上。  
“需要我再提醒你一次吗，我无法被杀死。”他说。  
杀了他。  
在他脑中的声音又喊了一次。  
“但你会再经历一次那样的痛苦。”  
杀手发出一声嗤笑，“那么动手啊。杀了我，那么或许下次我会更在乎一点你的威胁。”  
卓尔淡紫色的双眼撞上恩崔立挑衅的目光，愤怒显而易见，但有什么更多的情绪，深海暗流般潜伏在这双灰色眼睛之下。憎恨？受挫？恐惧？他找不到合适的词。  
杀了他。  
不。比起毫无意义地再一次杀死恩崔立，比起解读情绪，崔斯特有更想要做的事情。他错开杀手的目光，往下，游走过喘息而微微分开的双唇，线条清晰的脖颈，剧烈运动后起了一层薄汗的赤裸上身。他的目光又一次回到对方脸上，然后在杀手惊讶的神情中，低头亲在唇上。  
这个吻浅尝辄止如同正式较量前的试探，崔斯特稍稍退开，像是短暂思考了一番，随即猛地撕咬而上，凶狠地撬开杀手的牙关。  
他尝到白兰地的味道，香醇甜美比他想象中的更好。  
他尝到一百年前酿下的激烈厮杀，参杂其中发酵成一抹惊心动魄的独特风味。  
或许还有更多，他尝到苦涩的回忆，他尝到自己发锈的血。  
恩崔立扭着头试图逃离这个窒息的吻，被他捏着下巴拉回来，好进入得更深，舌尖探入湿润的口腔，宣示主权一般肆意扫荡，又和杀手的纠缠到一处。直到感觉恩崔立真的有些喘不过气，他才放过自己的猎物，转移目标去亲吻脖子，空出一只手拽着头发迫使杀手仰起头。  
脆弱的咽喉暴露在掠食者的爪牙之下，毫无章法的亲吻更像是撕咬，恩崔立一边纵容着崔斯特的侵犯，一边抽着气说：“你疯了吗。”  
杀了他。  
又一个画面闪过崔斯特脑中，恩崔立和黛莉雅并肩走在他前面一步的距离，眼神中交换着无言的默契，即使他们什么话都没说，他任然觉得自己是多余的那个。在他看不到的角落，那两人会做更亲密的事情吗，比如他现在要对恩崔立做的这样。  
“我没有疯。”手不安分地往下移，恩崔立的心跳得很快，每一下都有力地撞着他的手掌。他开始揉捏杀手的乳尖，打断了那人本要说出口的话，殷红的颗粒在手指娴熟的抚慰下变得充血挺立。恩崔立再也保持不了冷静，细碎的呻吟脱口而出。  
着迷般想要听到更多，崔斯特捏着一颗敏感的突起狠狠一提。  
“啊！”恩崔立猛地弓起了背，陡然拔高的尖叫声中带着颤抖的泣音，水汽漫过他的双眼，让崔斯特想起黎明前那种灰色的迷雾。  
“你觉得黛莉雅会听到你的叫喊吗，她会猜到你正在被我操吗？”话说出口，连崔斯特自己都惊异于声音中的残忍。  
他以为这句话会彻底点燃恩崔立，但后者却像是突然明白了过来一般反驳：“那把剑，它在，呜，影响你。”恩崔立抽着气把一句话说得零零碎碎。  
崔斯特抬起身体拉开了两人间的距离。他眨了眨眼，“你说什么？”  
“不管那把剑在对你说什么，它都是在骗你的，它不想让我们去冈特格瑞姆。所以给我听好了，等你清醒后，我要听你跪在地上忏悔。”  
然后他找到了那个词。那个片刻之前苦思冥想的词——失望。恩崔立曾对他有过短暂的信任，这个认知让他瞬间手足无措地清醒了一点。  
这个时候，杀手冲着他脑袋来了一记头锥，疼痛瞬间在视野内炸开，一片模糊中，他感到恩崔立的双手挣脱了他的禁锢，一道劲风迎面而来，他凭借条件反射身体往右一偏，拳头擦着耳朵过去。与此同时，他右手也探到了绑在小腿上的匕首。  
出乎他意料的是，恩崔立并没有收回手臂准备下一拳，而是不顾一切地扯出他背后的査戎之爪。但杀手没有选择攻击，只是把剑用力掷向远处，剑柄撞上了吧台，酒瓶和玻璃杯咣咣当当砸在地上。  
崔斯特停了下来。匕首压在恩崔立的咽喉上，刀尖点着星芒。  
一个不停叫嚣的声音从他脑中剥离开，清醒回涌。崔斯特来来回回看着恩崔立唇上的伤口和抹上一片潮红的胸口，想说什么道歉的话，喉结上下窜动了一下，还是没说出口。  
恩崔立不自然地躲开他的目光，咬牙切齿，“现在你能从我身上起来了吗。”  
崔斯特恍惚地站起了身，然后伸出一只手把恩崔立也拉了起来，余光扫过地上七零八落躺着的好几把不同制式的长剑、弯刀、匕首。酒瓶碎了，打翻的酒液散发着迷人的气味静静流淌在空气中。  
这些都是他的杰作。  
包括眼前这个眼角泛红，看起来狼狈不堪的恩崔立。  
他心跳的很快，不亚于每次交手时恩崔立长剑掠过他脸颊时的速度。  
杀手叹了口气，开口打破了沉默：“帮我个忙，回你自己房间去。”  
崔斯特听话地往后退了一步，险些被椅子绊倒，站稳了之后又不知哪里横生出的勇气，往前跨过一步将杀手推到墙上，整个身体压了上去在他耳边低语：“你也硬了，为什么要让我走，我可以帮你解决这个问题。”査戎之爪的确影响了他，但细节上，并不完全是恩崔立以为的那样。  
恩崔立皱眉，“我可以自己解决……呜……”崔斯特再一次亲了上来。这一次更温柔，双唇合在他下唇吸吮着如同请求，直到他犹豫着略微分开，灵活的舌头长驱直入，扫过他敏感的上颚，唤起几声不成型的呜咽。当他们气喘吁吁分开时，牵扯出一缕银丝。  
他听到崔斯特吹着气在他耳边问，“舒服吗？”湿热的呼吸拂过耳廓，随之而来的是被双唇包裹的感觉。崔斯特可能觉得还不够，又探出舌尖舔了舔。  
“呜啊……嗯……”按在崔斯特胸前的双手逐渐软绵无力，要推不推的。  
卓尔一手环过恩崔立劲瘦的腰身，另一手游走在他前胸，并缓缓下移，解开腰带，握住了他半硬的性器，稍稍抚弄几下，便肉眼可见地涨大一圈。  
“舒服吗？”崔斯特在那泛着水光的唇上啄了一口，又埋下脑袋去勾勒颈间的线条。脉搏在他齿下突突地跳着，那么清晰一下下撞在他胸口。  
恩崔立模模糊糊觉得那人一边蹭着他脖子讨好着他，又一边用力压着他像是怕他跑了。忽然身上一轻，卓尔落下膝盖跪到地上，舔上了他的阴茎，湿润的口腔裹住他，灵活的舌头卷着柱体舔舐，舌尖若有若无地擦过前端敏感的细缝。  
然后这温暖的触感退了出去，卓尔抬起头，淡紫色的双眸望过来，像是得不到答案又锲而不舍的孩子般又问了一遍，“那这样舒服吗？”  
恩崔立双腿发着抖几乎站不稳。没有等到回答，崔斯特又低下头，扶着勃发的欲望上下吞吐起来。  
一声声咬碎的呻吟难以抑制地从口中漏出。他并不是找不到理由来阻止崔斯特，只是没能挣扎过本能的欲望，反而将手插进了崔斯特的长发中，按着他脑袋好让自己进入更深。  
高潮来得很快，恩崔立尖叫着射在崔斯特嘴里，然后大脑空白地看着那人喉结滚动一下咽下所有的精液，站了起来扶住自己软软下滑的身体。  
崔斯特埋着头在杀手肩颈处亲吻啃咬，哄着推着把恩崔立放到床上，着迷地看着人类全无保留地在他面前打开自己，灰白肤色的胸口还留着因为先前玩弄泛起的血色。高潮后的杀手茫然又顺从，把手指伸进嘴里也不咬。  
等恩崔立从余韵中回过神来，才发现自己的处境有多么糟糕。坐在他身上的卓尔衣着完整，但他却已经一丝不挂地被放倒在床上，嘴里还被搅弄得乱七八糟的，唾液正沿着合不拢的嘴角淌下。  
他发出了几声近乎呻吟的鼻音示意崔斯特放开他，卓尔照做了，还安慰了一句“别着急”，说着就把包裹着晶莹液体的手往他身下送。  
后穴被撑开，手指摸索着探入，指腹的剑茧摩擦着紧致的内壁，推着进入到更深。杀手皱着眉忍受着崔斯特在他体内的开拓，只是在那指尖触到敏感的一点时闷哼了一声。  
崔斯特的手指退了出去，一个坚硬滚烫的物体抵在了入口处，恩崔立下意识地想要逃离，被握着腰拉了回来。崔斯特进入得很慢，湿润柔软的甬道紧紧包围着他，贪婪地吸允着。  
有一只手爱抚上恩崔立轻颤的身体，但对他紧张的情绪并没起到任何缓解作用，崔斯特在他体内的东西让他感到一种极具耐心的温柔，同时又是不容拒绝的强硬。  
直到欲望完全埋入，崔斯特才停下，肉壁挤压着他，让他产生一种嵌在了人类身体里的错觉。  
“放松点。”  
杀手攥紧了床单，从牙缝里挤出字：“换你试试？”  
然后收紧的手指被一根根拆开，崔斯特拉着他的手摸到交合之处，唾液和前液的混合物湿答答地黏在入口处。恩崔立在碰到的时候就抽回了手，却被卓尔扣着手腕按在穴口，他几乎无法想象这根发烫的东西是怎么塞进他身体的，只能感到被彻底填满。  
崔斯特稍稍退出一些，紧接着重重撞入，恩崔立被这猝不及防的攻势顶得地叫了出来。  
没错他确实是在一天前捅了崔斯特一剑，但他没料到竟是以这种形式报复回来的。肉刃几乎刺穿了他，将他狠狠钉在床上。  
“等……等一下……”恩崔立绷紧的双腿环在卓尔腰上，疼得不敢动弹，安抚一般，更多的吻落了下来。他曾在决斗中见识过崔斯特惊人的学习速度，只看过一次的剑招，立刻能一模一样复制出来，而现在，他意识到在这个战场，崔斯特的领悟能力也毫不逊色。卓尔柔软的双唇轻车熟路地擦过他的敏感带，撩拨起的火星迅速将他卷入难耐的燥热中，释放过一次的性器又颤颤巍巍立了起来，他几乎感觉不到埋在他体内的异物开始小幅度地抽插起来，痛苦夹杂着欢愉攀上神经，说不清是哪个更多一点。  
等到身下的人看起来适应了入侵，崔斯特才放大了自己的动作幅度，胯部用力向前挺着，不断蹭过让恩崔立疯狂的那一点。想彻底占有这个人类的想法在他心底燃烧着，床架在这激烈的攻势中发出吱吱呀呀的声响。  
现在恩崔立开始真正担心黛莉雅是否会听到了，又控制不住地发出让自己都感到羞耻的呻吟，崔斯特俯下身像是要亲他，最后时刻歪了歪头啄吻在了嘴角，“叫出来，我想听。”  
衬衫的衣料随着每一次顶弄擦过他充血挺立的乳头，杀手甚至分不清自己叫了些什么，只听到崔斯特在他耳边一遍遍唤着他的名字。  
快感不断攀高，将他推向高潮的边缘。  
他颤抖着摇摇欲坠。  
却任由崔斯特推了他最后一把。

崔斯特躺倒在恩崔立身边，伸出手搂住了精疲力尽的杀手，两人的心跳合到一处，他听到恩崔立的心跳正在渐渐平复。  
“崔斯特，”杀手的声音冷静而沙哑，找不出一点情欲的痕迹。刚才你在床上时候可不是这样喊得，崔斯特想。  
“你最好回去，黛莉雅会发现的。”  
“不。”他贴近已经合上眼睛的杀手，想亲一口却被一把推开。恩崔立转了个身背对崔斯特。有热切的吻烙在肩颈，圈在他腰上不安分的手跃跃欲试着往下移，他赶紧一把拉开。这就是有一个年轻的精灵一夜情对象的坏处，当你被操得话都说不来出后，他还精神气足地想再来一轮。  
“别忘了明天还要早起赶路。”  
崔斯特的手僵住了，思绪陡然拉回了现实。  
明天。  
当第二天阳光驱散晨雾照入房间的时候，他们会启程离开，从正北的那道门出发前往无冬森林，然后一脚踏入地下交织成网的洞窟群，与黑暗、蜘蛛、毒蕈搏斗，最后达到刚特格莱姆。  
他会把查戎之爪投入远古火元素的熔炉中。而恩崔立会死，真正的死去，像恩崔立一直渴求的那样。他也许会哭。他不知道。  
所有的过去都会烟消云散，他认识的所有事物最终都会离他远去，一百年的时间足够一个人类过完一辈子，足够一个王国改朝换代，足够无冬城摧毁又在废墟上重建，到头来，真正不曾从他生命中离开的，只有魔索布莱城。  
心脏猛地钝痛。  
“别离开我。”他收紧了箍在恩崔立腰间的手臂，换来对方懒洋洋的一句“别说蠢话。”  
“一定还有其他解决方法——”  
恩崔立打了个哈欠，嘟囔道：“你应该高兴，我快要死了，而你又拯救了千百个无辜的生命。”  
他想说很多话，张了张口却没能吐出一个字。  
耐色瑞尔的圣物査戎之爪此时正被人遗忘在房间另一端，崔斯特听着杀手近在咫尺的呼吸逐渐放慢。  
那把剑的目的达到了，他想。


	6. [贾崔恩] 夜间协议

原因有三。  
第一，恩崔立并不那么在意具体抱着他睡觉的人是谁。  
第二，维持一个月的明争暗斗之后，贾拉索和崔斯特一致认同他们需要停止用这种幼稚而且危险的行为来争夺恩崔立的归属权——在他们把三个人都害死之前。  
第三，精灵不像人类需要那么多休息时间。  
到头来，他们需要的只是握手言和，坐下来喝两杯酒，订一份口头协议——贾拉索和崔斯特各自承担四小时的守夜，在剩下四小时里，他们可以抱着恩崔立睡觉。  
而当贾拉索对恩崔立转述的时候，原因只有一个。他端着葡萄酒杯，说：“既然卓尔不需要人类那么久的睡眠，我和崔斯特可以负责全部的守夜。”  
恩崔立无所谓地耸耸肩，相信那两人能够完美胜任守夜这样的简单任务。他仰头把杯底的白兰地一饮而尽：“你们说了算。”

贾拉索热衷于破坏规则。  
规矩定下就是用来打破的，他深谙此道。这就是他没有理会门内传出令人浮想联翩的衣料摩擦声，若无其事地推门而入的理由。  
房间里的烛光很暗，但对于黑暗精灵而言，已经足够明亮，足够让他清晰看清床上两个纠缠着的身影。崔斯特正把恩崔立双手钳制过头顶，另一只手按在后者胸口，正在和扣子做挣扎，听到开门声，他低头给了恩崔立一个吻，直到黑发的男人难以抑制地发出低低的呻吟。  
他是故意的。贾拉索眯起双眼，在内心评价道。炫耀。赤裸裸的炫耀。  
“现在还没到换班时间。”崔斯特说。  
贾拉索刚准备回话，就看到恩崔立侧过头，向他投来求助的目光。他回以一个微笑，又有点想嘲笑恩崔立的天真，自己那么衣衫不整躺在床上，竟然还希望看到的人能把他解救出来，任何人看到都只会想当场把他上了。  
这时候崔斯特已经把恩崔立的衣扣都解开了，手指划过腰际沿着人鱼线一路往下，肌肤上传来陌生的触感让他绷紧了腹肌，低低咒骂了一句。  
贾拉索假装没有听到，“这么有趣的事情，怎么能少了我。”靴子踏在木地板上发出清脆的声响，他坐到床边，伸手把恩崔立搂到自己怀里。  
在崔斯特松开压制的瞬间，恩崔立抬起一记手肘捅向贾拉索的胸口，后者早有防备般向边上一歪躲开攻击，顺手抓住他的手腕反拧到身后。贾拉索贴上他的背，低头在耳边嘶声威胁：“认真的？”  
他不需要费神思考就能得出抵抗不过这两个卓尔的结论，一边歪着头躲贾拉索舔着他耳廓的舌头，一边咬着牙说：“那就办快点。”  
贾拉索笑出了声，觉得他这副内心怕得要死，又攥着劲放狠话的样子又傻又可爱。  
而崔斯特就真的很乖地回了一句：“好。”气得恩崔立抬腿就踢了过去，崔斯特眼疾手快握住踹过来的脚踝，另一只手不慌不忙地抬了抬恩崔立臀部，把他裤子脱了。  
贾拉索用了更大的力气錮住靠在他怀里正不安地动来动去的恩崔立，手上也没闲着，不知从哪里掏出了一瓶润滑剂递给崔斯特。  
“你打算解释一下为什么会随身带着这种东西吗。”  
“有备无患。”  
“呜……”恩崔立张了张口打算说什么，却被后穴突然传来的异物感打断。  
“比如这种情况发生的时候。”贾拉索轻轻咬了一下近在咫尺的耳垂，提醒恩崔立这种情况是哪种情况。  
崔斯特试探性地加到了两根手指，关切地问：“疼吗？”卓尔目光让恩崔立觉得浑身发烫，他不知道自己是否应该回答这个问题，他喉咙里绞着卓尔语的脏话、通用语的粗口、矮人语的诅咒，却挤作一团梗在喉口一个词都骂不出来。  
于是崔斯特把沉默当作默认，稍稍分开双指做进一步的扩张。贾拉索为自己找到了新的乐趣，开始揉捏着怀里人的乳尖，直到它们因为充血而变得殷红挺立，情欲的潮红在灰白的皮肤上格外鲜艳如同盛装的礼服。  
正忙着躲避贾拉索恶趣味的恩崔立感到一个滚烫的物体抵上自己的后穴，全身的肌肉瞬间紧绷，贾拉索察觉到了这一点，半是哄骗半是安抚：“别紧张。”  
废话，被上的又不是你。  
崔斯特向前一挺身，恩崔立整个人往贾拉索怀里退了一截，贾拉索对他的投怀送抱又好笑又心疼，但他又能做什么呢，他只能低下头在那个正竭力掩藏着紧张情绪的人耳边说许许多多的情话，吮吸发烫的耳垂，在上面留下灼热的吻痕。  
崔斯特进入的很慢，每一寸都让恩崔立浑身发抖，手指一分一分收紧，把床单拧成一团，贾拉索就握着他的手，一根一根手指地拆开，一句一句地安抚，“真的不会疼，你太紧张了，放松点。”  
恩崔立一个字都不信。  
“啊——”  
突然擦过的某个点让他尖叫出声，又戛然而止在高高扬起的尾音，他双眼失神地望着天花板，发抖着喘气。崔斯特等了一会，以便身下的人适应体内肿胀的感觉，然后才开始抽插起来。疼痛和快感交织着疯狂掠夺感官，沿着脊椎攻城掠地一路而上。  
“呜……慢点……”  
“你之前可不是这样说的。”  
恩崔立不敢相信崔斯特这样的好少年竟然被贾拉索带坏了，用凶狠的眼神瞪了罪魁祸首一眼。贾拉索铬红色的眼睛里装满了无辜，又觉得怀里人眼角泛红，被这样看着太过诱人，扳过他脑袋亲了上去，舌头侵略性地交缠着。  
嘴上调戏着，崔斯特还是体贴地放慢了动作，每一下撞击都深深埋入恩崔立体内，温暖湿热的肉壁紧紧咬着他，在每次退开时挽留。  
恩崔立浑身发烫嵌在贾拉索怀里，腿被崔斯特架在肩上几乎折到胸口。所谓多次互为对手积累下来的作战经验，就是崔斯特知道恩崔立柔韧的身体能够被打开到何种程度，或许他比恩崔立本人还熟悉那副身体。  
陌生的快感伴随着不现实感笼罩了恩崔立，尽管他对这一日的到来多少有所预料——他从没相信过这两个卓尔真的只是想和他盖被子聊天取暖——但当这件事发生时，他从没想过是这副场景。他正被贾拉索抱在怀里，而他多年的宿敌正埋在他体内。浪潮一般的快感阵阵冲刷而过，在这刺激之下，他终于忍不住射了出来。后穴的剧烈收缩让崔斯特的呼吸猛然一重，紧接着快速抽插几下之后也随着达到了高潮。  
恩崔立闭着眼纵容自己迷失在情欲中一小会，等他回过神来的时候，两个黑暗精灵已经调了个位置，他被递到另一个卓尔的怀抱，而贾拉索俯下身和他交换了一个亲吻。  
“换班时间，”卓尔的嗓音很低近乎耳语，他则在血锈味中尝到对方的急不可耐，他甚至分不清这血是谁的。神志尚未完全回归，模模糊糊他慢慢意识到了“换班”这个词的意思。  
一种深深的被欺骗感油然而生。他被骗了，被这个总是说着甜言蜜语和那个永远温柔体贴的卓尔骗了，显然这项活动比约定的守夜激烈得多。  
被愤怒点燃，恩崔立直起了腰冲着贾拉索赌咒：“我发誓我会杀了你——啊！”  
回应他的，是贾拉索重重的一挺。像是骤然被夺走所有力气，恩崔立呜咽了一声瘫倒回崔斯特怀里。  
“而我，”贾拉索在每次撞击的间隔一字一句挤出音节：“现在，就能，把你，操死，在床上。”他的双眼紧紧锁着恩崔立，而后者为那眼中毫不掩饰的赤裸欲望躲了一下，被崔斯特趁势扳过下巴，亲上了因为喘息而微微开启的嘴唇，舌头不费力地长驱直入，舔舐过上颚，把那些被顶撞出的呻吟都吞吃入腹。  
恩崔立感到自己双腿之间又恢复了精神，颤颤巍巍地立了起来。高涨的性欲催促着他把手伸向自己的腿间，却被察觉到的崔斯特一把抓过。  
一个小心翼翼的吻落在手背，又沿着指骨的轨迹向上延伸，最后在指尖稍作停留，轻柔的触感蜻蜓点水般稍纵即逝，又像是第一次尝到糖果的孩子，再一次亲了上来。  
恩崔立的手骨节分明，瘦而有力，很适合握剑，或者所有有着锐利锋芒的利器。而现在，崔斯特正用他能想象最色情的方式舔着他的指尖，湿润温暖的舌头擦过指腹的薄茧，然后慢慢吞入吮吸，战栗感随之沿着脊椎蔓延而上。  
“你喜欢他这样亲你是吗？”  
“闭嘴。”恩崔立的声音被压得低沉，带着浸满情欲的沙哑。  
贾拉索用磨人的节奏慢慢地往后退，感到包裹着他的温热内壁敏感地随着收缩，又在下一次推进中被撑开。他的手握上恩崔立随着每次撞击颤抖着吐出前液的阴茎，用相同的节奏同步套弄起来。累积的快感堆压着终于崩塌，碾过理智的边界让他们同时达到高潮。  
恩崔立高高地仰起头，脚趾因为兴奋而蜷曲，紧紧勾着床单，脊背跟着弓了起来，最后重重落回，精疲力尽躺倒在崔斯特怀里。  
他湿漉漉的黑发粘在脸颊，眼睛闭着，睫毛投下的阴影一颤一颤的。崔斯特的轻吻漫无目的地落在他的颈窝，他听到有声音说，“别急着睡。”  
恩崔立反应过来背后正抵着自己的发烫硬物是什么，突然又来了力气，挣扎着逃出崔斯特的怀抱。  
贾拉索接住了“主动”扑过来的恩崔立，笑着说：“看来你还是喜欢我更多。”  
贾拉索打破协议，崔斯特尊重协议，恩崔立觉得自己脑子坏了才会答应这个协议，并开始怀疑自己答应让这两个心怀鬼胎的卓尔守夜时是否中了魅惑法术。

清晨，恩崔立仍在沉睡。贾拉索坐在一旁的椅子上，目光斜斜瞥过去，欣赏着裸露在外肩头上遍布的吻痕。崔斯特在他眼前挥了一下手，吸引走了他的目光。  
贾拉索回过神，修长的手指在空中勾划而过，用卓尔手语无声地提议：“现在，我们需要重新谈一谈这个夜间协议。”  
“当然。”


	7. [阿莱格尼/恩崔立] 办事效率

事情比他想象中难办很多。  
阿莱格尼冷冷俯视着倒在他脚边挣扎着黑发男人，身体因为疼痛蜷成一团，眉毛紧紧皱着，他的每个颤抖都像是摇摇欲坠在崩溃的边缘，下一秒就会开口投降，却又死死咬紧了牙关不说话。  
十天。  
这十天里阿莱格尼对这个男人软硬兼施，只是想让他成为自己的属下，为自己效力。显然，有的人并不这么想。  
阿莱格尼叹了口气，伸手按住颤动的剑身，动作轻柔得像是吟游诗人用手指抚上震颤的琴弦，止住一个漫长的延音。“你到底要坚持到什么时候呢？这个游戏我能一直陪你玩下去。”  
痛苦戛然而止，恩崔立依旧瘫倒在地上，大口喘着气，没有力气起来。“我也想知道你能坚持到什么时候，你就没有其他事可以做了吗？”  
“啊，没错，我很忙的，还有一大堆烂摊子等着我去收拾。”阿莱格尼露出一个残忍的微笑，“或许你说的对，我应该先去办正事，隔三差五来折磨你一下当作空闲时候的消遣。”  
恩崔立没有回话，失焦的眼神茫然地望着天花板。  
“你觉得呢？”阿莱格尼绕着恩崔立踱步，“想想看，哪怕真的失手杀死了你，你还会完好如初地活过来，一件不会被玩坏的玩具。”他猛地收住脚步，对视上恩崔立的目光，“你觉得呢，这样你还能坚持多久？”  
“我不会为你工作的。”  
“既然你不愿意为我工作，那就发挥一些其他作用吧。”阿莱格尼起了一个念头，再一次握上查戎之爪，命令道，“把衣服脱了。”  
恩崔立愣住，在他听明白这句话之前，双手已经不受控制地移向了衬衫最上方的那颗扣子，轻而易举地松开了它。冰凉的空气贴上裸露的肌肤，恩崔立反应过来了，用尽所有意志想要抵抗这个命令，但一种更为强大的力量坚定不移地推动着他的双手一颗一颗解下纽扣。阿莱格尼几乎是欣赏般地看着那有力而流畅的肌肉逐渐展露在自己面前，那双手很漂亮，既然无法让它为自己握剑，让它为自己脱衣服也是可以的。  
阿莱格尼再一次看向恩崔立的眼睛，第一次看到杀手慌张迟疑的神色。他举起剑，虚抵上恩崔立的胸口，然后慢慢地往下划，无声地催促恩崔立加快动作。  
恩崔立抽走了自己的皮带，脑中一片空白，事情怎么就变成了这个样子。不管他本人多么不情愿，身体忠诚地服从着命令抬了抬臀部，把裤子褪到膝盖。恩崔立闭上了双眼，害怕遇到阿莱格尼的目光。此刻的阿莱格尼只觉着全身血液全往两腿之间冲去，把剑往边上哐当一扔，低下身就按着恩崔立一把扯掉已经脱了一半的裤子。  
恩崔立下意识地踢了过去，反被握着脚腕被迫把腿打得更开，“呜……”  
阿莱格尼被这个声音刺激疯了，推着恩崔立的一条腿向上压到胸口，暴露出隐秘的后穴，毫不犹豫地就捅进一根手指。恩崔立几乎跳了起来，又被阿莱格尼压得更紧，后者正费劲地开拓着生涩的甬道，一点一点按压过去，执着地往里面捅，“为什么你咬那么紧。”  
“呜……拿出去……不要……”  
阿莱格尼瞥了他一眼，没有理会这个请求，“放松点，我会教你一个玩具应该做的事，但我可能没有什么耐心。”说完，又强行插入一根手指，还微微折起把穴道撑开更多。  
“不要……我答应你……呜……我可以替你做事……”  
这句话让阿莱格尼停下了动作，“如果十分钟前你这么说，我会很高兴。”他抬起眼，注视向恩崔立，看到毫无掩饰的惊慌失措，“那个条件已经过期了。现在我并不是那么想让你成为我的属下了，你更适合当一个玩具。”恩崔立拼命摇着头，因为后面再次突然加入的手指猛地仰起头，有手掌抚摸上他上下滚动的喉结，稍作停留又向下抚摸上胸口，揉捏拉扯起乳粒。  
阿莱格尼模拟着抽插的动作用手指操干起杀手，小穴被他玩弄得湿润发热，顺从地一下一下吞吐着他的手指。“你看，这不是学得挺快的吗。”  
“啊！”指尖按到某个点的时候，恩崔立浑身一颤，忍不住叫出声来。阿莱格尼第一次听到杀手发出这样的呻吟，像是吃痛的叫喊，也像是过多而难以承受的快感，他好奇地又戳了戳那处软肉。  
“嗯啊……不要……不要碰那里……”恩崔立抬起手臂挡着自己的嘴，试图堵上这些在自己耳中格外刺耳的声音。阿莱格尼拉开他的手，“叫出来，我想听到你的声音。”但恩崔立咬着牙关，下颌紧绷着，铁了心一声不吭。  
阿莱格尼满不在乎地站起身，走到壁橱边窸窸窣窣地找着什么东西，再次回来的时候手上多了一个口球。  
开什么玩笑。恩崔立摇着头，身体往后不住退着。  
阿莱格尼几乎是同情地看着恩崔立的动作，还多给了他一点时间，然后上前拉住他小腿一把将人拽回来，“也许下次你拒绝我命令的时候，应当三思后行。”他捏着恩崔立下巴使了点力，另一手将小球往那勉强张开的嘴里塞去。  
“呜呜……呜……”恩崔立努力想把小球往外推，阿莱格尼不得不探进手指压下那条不听话的舌头，直到口球完美地卡在上颚和舌面之间，再迅速地将延伸出的两条皮革绕过脸颊在脑后扣住。  
“呜……”恩崔立试图说话让阿莱格尼把口球拿开，但是发出口的全是毫无意义的呜咽声，口球沉甸甸地压着舌面，没多久就不受控制地分泌出很多津液，沿着闭不上的嘴角淌下，又顺着下颌落进脖子里。  
阿莱格尼看得又硬了几分，把恩崔立翻过身摆成跪趴的姿势，脸颊和肩膀紧紧贴着身下的地毯，臀部却高高抬起，准备过的后穴暴露在空气中一览无余。  
像是一个邀请。  
阿莱格尼脑子里只剩下了这样一个念头，急躁地脱下自己的裤子，狠狠捅了进去。  
“啊！”巨大的性器猝然贯入，肉壁被迫撑开，紧紧包裹着粗大的外物，恩崔立感觉自己像是被从内部撕裂了，他从来没那么疼过，查戎之爪相较之下只是温柔的前戏，全身都经不住抖了起来了。  
阿莱格尼没有停下动作，缓慢而坚定地侵入更深，又因为实在太过艰难喘着粗气，“放松点，你快把我夹断了。”恩崔立在心里无数遍痛骂提夫林，嘴里只能发出一连串急促的、打着颤的呜咽。像是意识到了恩崔立的状态并不能回应他，阿莱格尼抓过恩崔立的一只手，引导着他摸向他们交合的地方。  
先碰到的是自己的血，黏滑温暖，然后向上，尺寸惊人的柱体在掌心里火热发烫。提夫林的阴茎比人类的更为粗长，恩崔立模模糊糊之间醒悟到先前只是进去了一半，还有半截在外面。会死的。恩崔立抽回了手慌乱地向前挪着身体想逃开身后的肉刃。阿莱格尼不紧不慢地握上他劲瘦的腰身，深深往下一按，又吃进去一点。  
“啊！呜呜呜呜呜……”这一次，上扬的尾音里甚至带上了明显的哭腔，恩崔立无能为力地被强壮的提夫林死死压在身下，狰狞的性器一点点挤进身体。  
时间过得无比漫长，阿莱格尼终于停了下来，手掌抚过被掐出红印的臀部滑向后腰，再绕过腰侧摸向小腹。“全都吃进去了，”他稍稍施力按了一下，“是不是应该夸奖你一下？”  
“呜啊啊啊……”恩崔立敏感的身体因为这一个简单的按压动作颤抖得不停，如果不是有手在腰间托着他，他几乎要跪不住。  
阿莱格尼就着这个姿势动了起来，先是慢慢地磨蹭着往外退出去，只留下头部还在里面，再发狠了捅进去，尽根没入。柔软紧致的甬道被一次次地操开，每次抽插都重重撞上敏感的那个点，澎湃而来的快感淹没过疼痛，恩崔立被顶弄得一耸一耸的向前，胸前的两点随着身体的摆动来回摩擦着地毯的花纹，很快被蹂躏得红肿挺立，酥酥麻麻的感觉传遍全身，腿间原本软绵绵的性器也开始有了反应，滴滴答答吐着前液。恩崔立本能地伸手摸向自己的阴茎，被阿莱格尼发现了，握着他的手固定在后背，不让他碰自己。  
欲望快把恩崔立逼疯了，想要被触碰，不管什么东西都好。他不动声色地压低了腰，想蹭到身下的地毯，从这渴求中解脱出来。  
阿莱格尼停了下来，冷冷道，“永远学不会听话，是吗？”说完，把恩崔立翻了个身换成仰躺的姿势。恩崔立从眼前的水雾朦胧中看出去，隐约看到阿莱格尼手里拿了一根银针，很快，一只手扶上他的阴茎，冰凉的触感贴上顶端的小孔，打着圈磨蹭。  
“呜……呜呜……”嘴里被堵着，求饶的话都说不出口，恩崔立剧烈摇着头，因为要害处被别人握在手里，又不敢有其他动作。  
阿莱格尼看着恩崔立，“我给过你机会的。”  
话音落下，银针猛地沉入铃口。“啊啊啊！”恩崔立吃痛地弓起身体，眼泪再也蓄不住地夺眶而出。  
阿莱格尼几乎是同时俯下身，有力的手臂横在恩崔立胸前死死压制住骤然爆发的剧烈挣扎，他们较着劲僵持不下，渐渐的，他感到手下的挣动小了下去，恩崔立精疲力尽地瘫软在地不再动作，只有胸口随着急促的呼吸起伏着，喘息里带着隐隐的哭腔。阿莱格尼忽然想听听恩崔立会说什么，手摸到了他脑后，松开了皮带的扣子，把口球拿了出去。  
“呜……求你了……”  
“求我什么？”  
“把下面的……拿出去……”  
阿莱格尼和颜悦色地回答，“好啊。”说着，他缓慢地往外抽着银针，快出去了又恶意地往里一插，左右转动着碾进去。  
“啊！不要……”恩崔立的泪珠住不住地掉，马上被阿莱格尼一颗一颗吻走。  
“还要拿出去吗？”阿莱格尼问他。  
恩崔立完全不知道应该怎么回答，于是阿莱格尼又故技重施来了一遍。“啊啊啊！不要了……不要……”极度敏感的细窄甬道被恶意摩擦着，恩崔立疼得哭喊起来。  
“不要什么？”  
“不要拿出去……”他投降了。在欲望面前，他输得一败涂地。  
这句话的声音低得几乎消失在空气中，但阿莱格尼听到了，还听得清清楚楚，满意地点了一下头说，“那我们继续。”他抬高恩崔立的双腿架到自己肩膀上，又向前推过去压到胸口，大开大合地抽插了起来。  
他发现自己更喜欢这个姿势，在这个角度下能清楚地看清恩崔立的表情，睫毛上挂着泪珠，脸颊上还有刚才皮革绑过留下的勒痕，晶莹的水痕一路延伸下去，乳粒饱满红肿像是熟透的浆果，双腿大开着，勃起的阴茎随着撞击一颤一颤的，又因为前面被堵住了无法得到纾解。再往下，含着自己的巨物的那张小口被玩得一片狼藉，随着激烈的抽送发出咕叽咕叽令人羞耻的水声。  
作为常识的一部分，阿莱格尼知道人类在体格上确实不如提夫林高大，但他觉得恩崔立似乎特别小只。那么小，在自己身下被操弄得只能嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟呜咽，眼神里透着股不甘心的狠劲，又无力反抗，像极了捕兽夹下的幼兽。这个想法如火上浇油般把心底的占有欲点得更盛，恨不得把身下的人欺负得更凶。  
“嗯啊……我迟早……会……啊……杀了你……”恩崔立断断续续骂着，阿莱格尼由着他去，专心地深深浅浅一下下顶弄，把那些咒骂的话撞得支离破碎，掺杂上黏糊糊的呻吟和短促的气音。恩崔立被干得一点力气都使不上，腿都搭不住，掉下来虚虚挂到了阿莱格尼胳膊上，整个人都像是被钉在了肉刃上。他骂到词穷，骂到说不出话，阴茎却涨得发疼，全身上下都渴求着释放，终于哑着嗓子开始求阿莱格尼。  
哪还要等那个迟早，阿莱格尼想，现在就要死在这个人身上了。他压下了身，让恩崔立再说一遍。  
“求你……嗯……让我射……”  
高潮的时候，恩崔立脑中什么都没有，手里紧紧抓着地毯，揪下几根长绒，脚趾也舒服得蜷了起来。  
空气中只剩下粗重的呼吸声，他四肢无力地摊开在地上，终于放下来的腰酸痛无比。阿莱格尼意犹未尽地把性器从他身体里抽出，一股股精液从来不及合上的小口里流出来。阿莱格尼目不转睛欣赏着这淫靡的景致，嘴里却轻飘飘地说，“你弄脏了我的地毯。”  
“严格来说，”恩崔立深深吸了一口气，“这是你自己的东西。”  
阿莱格尼哼了一声，揽过软绵绵的杀手抱在怀里，“新的条件是替我工作，以及替我暖床。”  
恩崔立的自嘲有气无力，“我有选择吗？”  
“你当然有选择了，”阿莱格尼的语气故作惊讶，“你可以再拒绝一次试试看。”  
“我会替你工作的。”  
“还有呢？”  
迟迟得不到回答，他又催促着问了一遍。  
再次开口的时候，恩崔立的声音低得几不可闻，还带着刚才哭喊过的沙哑，“还有……暖床……”  
阿莱格尼没想到事情最后还是挺简单的。  
没有什么事，是睡一觉解决不了的。

END


	8. [阿莱格尼/恩崔立] Summer Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 久违的休假！阿莱格尼决定亲自前往南方检查他忠心耿耿的属下的工作情况。

夏季正午，阳光灼热而耀眼，曼农的市集陷落在沉闷的热浪中。街道两侧的商贩栖身于层层叠叠的油布下，一边擦着汗，一边扯着嗓子兜售商品，行人摩肩接踵，在扬起的黄沙中推搡着穿过中间这条并不宽敞的路，只想赶紧离开这个鬼地方。  
这是扒手最喜欢的季节，最喜欢的地点。  
明晃晃的阳光直刺双眼，恩崔立半眯着眼睛想。放一百年前，他或许会跃跃欲试，但现在他只感到无聊，一部分是因为炎热令人疲惫不堪，另一部分是因为他已经太熟悉这里了，尘土飞扬的贫民区广场、诗人小偷和妓女的街、每条阴暗小巷的拐角。  
这就是他的工作。他在下层阶级的流言和上层阶级的八卦中挖掘情报，然后把这些真假难辨的故事一股脑儿写信寄给在北方的阿莱格尼。他从不费心去把情报写得简洁明了，那是阿莱格尼的事。  
在密集的人群中，恩崔立忽然感觉有一道目光停留在他身上，他本能地转过身，看到一个高大的提夫林身影。  
当足够热时，视野尽头是扭曲的。“阿莱格尼？”恩崔立不确定地问，甚至怀疑是过热产生的幻觉。  
洁净的日光落在阿莱格尼身上，他穿着一件衬衫，外面还一丝不苟地套着一件外套，额头上却没有一滴汗，像是周遭的炎热都与他无关。恩崔立眨了眨眼，看着这个与周围环境格格不入的提夫林向他大步走来。  
“我听人说可以在这里找到你。”  
恩崔立飞快地思考着是谁把自己的行踪给卖了，还是说阿莱格尼这句话的潜台词是自己周围一直都有他的眼线。  
“为什么你会在这。”  
阿莱格尼没有回答这个问题，抬起一只手放到额前挡住直射的光芒，“你信里可没说过这里的日光有那么耀眼。”  
“真巧，你信里也没说过你要来曼农。”  
“我来看看你的工作进展，”阿莱格尼看到恩崔立警惕地皱起眉，思考着如果说“只是想来睡你”的效果会不会更好。效果会不会更好他不确定，但肯定会更精彩。  
恩崔立没有抱怨一句话，至少没直接说出口。他的视线越过阿莱格尼的肩膀，看到一个小偷躲在角落的阴影里，不住往这边张望，显然想拿这个明显是外地人的提夫林下手。他平静地问，“什么时候耐色瑞尔人对南方开始感兴趣了？我以为无冬城就已经能让你焦头烂额了。”  
阿莱格尼叹了口气，“正因为如此，我才需要一个度假。”  
恩崔立慢吞吞地说，“来沙漠地带避暑？真是一个好主意。”  
面对恩崔立的冷嘲热讽，阿莱格尼不为所动，“那你又为什么要住到曼农，你就不热吗？”  
“也许因为我喜欢炎热，”恩崔立回答道。在一个行人脚步不稳地要撞到阿莱格尼身上的时候，不动声色地拉了提夫林一把。“话说回来，你就不热吗。”  
阿莱格努张开手臂大方地向他展示自己的衣服，“一个小小的法术。”  
恩崔立上下打量了两眼，“如果我要在衣服上附魔，我会选择更实用的。”  
“也许吧。但如你所说，我是来度假的，不是来打架的。”他的眼神对视上恩崔立的，懒洋洋地补充道，“或者说你还想和我打一架？你可以试试。”  
恩崔立确实想。但最终，他只是躲开阿莱格尼得意的目光，用最心平气和的语气说，“别站在这说话，换个地方。”  
或许阿莱格尼能站在这说话不出一滴汗，但他不行。

回到桌边的时候，恩崔立带着两杯酒，把左手的那杯放到阿莱格尼面前。阿莱格尼用不信任的目光看着晶莹的绿色液体，“这是什么？”  
“不管这是什么，反正我没办法骗过査戎之爪在酒里下毒，不是吗？”  
阿莱格尼被说服了，拿起杯子浅浅尝了一口。植物的气息首先扑鼻而来，阿莱格尼本以为会是草药酒一样的东西，入口后却发现是酸甜的口感，更像是汁液饱满、青涩的果实。  
“还不错，”他评价道。  
“当地的仙人掌酒。”  
“仙人掌还能酿酒？”  
恩崔立心不在焉地点了点头，依旧沉浸在阿莱格尼突然出现带来的惊讶中。他从来没有想过阿莱格尼会出现在曼农，这个人属于无冬城，属于北方，属于那里潮湿冰冷的空气，阿莱格尼会写信命令他过去，但绝不会千里迢迢亲自过来。  
曼农与无冬城截然不同。曼农更配得上无冬这个名字，这座城市没有冬天。最热的日子里，烈日炎炎，呼吸都是烫的，明艳的骄阳下找不到一小块阴影。身为一个杀手，他应该痛恨这样的城市，但他却觉得曼农真好，这座城足够热，热到能让人完完全全忘记无冬城的冷。  
他本以为每年只需要前往北方执行一些必要的任务，在剩下的大多数时间里，他可以住的足够远，远到假装阿莱格尼不曾存在于这个位面。  
恩崔立灌了一口酒，“认真的，你来曼农干什么？”  
阿莱格尼不假思索地说，“来看你。”  
这个答案显然不被欣赏，恩崔立翻了个白眼，“你已经看到了，那么什么时候你可以滚回无冬城呢。”  
“注意你的用词。”阿莱格尼压低了声音警告道。  
那就用文明一点的方式。恩崔立换了个方式问，“你要在这待多久？”  
“五天？一个十日？看我的心情。”这个模糊的回答让恩崔立思考了一下究竟是心情好离开的早还是心情不好离开的早。  
恩崔立决定是前者。也许把这个提夫林伺候舒服了，他就能早点滚回北方。卡林沙漠骆驼一日游，很好，安排上。恩崔立点点头，“我会给你找一处临时住所的。”  
“你住在哪里？”  
听出了阿莱格尼的潜台词，恩崔立加重了语气又重复了一遍，“我会给你找一处住所的。”  
“我会住你那，”阿莱格尼斩钉截铁地做了决定，语气不容辩驳，“酒馆不够安全，至少我能够相信你的安全措施。”  
恩崔立一直觉得这座城是属于他的。而此刻，阿莱格尼就那么凭空出现，又一次蛮横地闯入他的生活。也许是错觉，他重新觉得这座原本熟悉的城市陌生起来。阿莱格尼本身就是一个刻薄的警告：你并不自由。  
恩崔立知道在这个问题上没有继续商量的余地，只好挖苦道，“如果你想要的是安全，你就不应该和我住一起。”  
阿莱格尼耸耸肩。  
他们都知道阿莱格尼想要的是什么。

一跨进门，阿莱格尼就急切地把恩崔立推到门板上亲了上去，强健的手臂搂过杀手的腰，让两人贴得更紧。恩崔立被吻得头晕，只觉得阿莱格尼紧贴着他小腹的欲望烫得惊人。恩崔立不想就这样被按在墙上干，费力地推开阿莱格尼，“到床上去。”  
“床在哪？”  
恩崔立引导着不断低下头想和他亲热的提夫林往正确的方向走去，感觉自己像个把嫖客带回家的妓女。阿莱格尼像是看出了他的心思，吮吸着他的耳垂，在耳边说，“我听说过一个比喻，杀手就像是妓女，只要给钱，什么活都能干。”  
“说得好像你付过钱一样。”  
“所以，这就是你一直对我不满的原因？”他们终于挪到了床边，阿莱格尼手上一拽，带着恩崔立倒在床上。后者皱了皱眉，说：“或者只是因为你技术太差。”  
阿莱格尼正在脱衣服的手停了下来，“从以往的经验来看，你的身体似乎不是这么想的。”  
恩崔立似乎还想开口反驳，被阿莱格尼再一次亲了上来，舌头挑衅般探了进来，赌他不敢咬下去。这事恩崔立做过，也不介意再做一次，但今天，他犹豫了一下，选择顺从地纵容阿莱格尼肆无忌惮的扫荡，在舌尖擦过敏感上颚时适时地发出声音讨好提夫林。当他们终于气喘吁吁地分开，阿莱格尼低低夸奖道，“真乖。”  
“闭嘴。”  
阿莱格尼没理他，埋头细细啄吻过锁骨，又狠狠咬上肩头。如果他愿意，他可以在这具身体上打上任何属于自己的烙印，但是没有一个会真正留下来，治疗药水会平复所有的伤口。恩崔立皱着眉忍受着提夫林毫无章法的啃咬，什么都没说，直到阿莱格尼用牙齿咬着他肿立的乳尖轻轻一提，他才吃痛地叫了出来。  
这个反应取悦了阿莱格尼，“这几个月里，你找过别人吗？”  
“和你又有什么关系。”恩崔立重重喘着气。  
“当然有关系了，你是我的。”阿莱格尼甚至没有意识到自己语气中强烈的占有欲。他直起身，居高临下地俯视着杀手布了一层薄汗的胸膛，胸前两颗乳珠被搓揉得红肿挺立，泛着水光，正随着剧烈的呼吸在空气中颤抖。恩崔立大口喘着气，浑身燥热，他不记得阿莱格尼有这样喜欢过前戏，只觉得这一切漫长得像是一场磨难，倒宁愿阿莱格尼像以往那样直奔主题。  
阿莱格尼的手指拂过恩崔立半张的下唇，为这湿润柔软的触感而稍作停留轻轻摩挲，“舔。”  
恩崔立听话地张开嘴，含入手指吮吸起来，甚至抬了抬头好吞得更深。阿莱格尼目不转睛看着杀手近乎色情的表演近乎着迷，开始幻想如果他正在舔的是自己的阴茎，会不会也像这样乖顺，这个念头哪怕只是在脑中一闪而过，就已经让他觉得硬的不行。  
手指在那柔软的口腔里肆意搅弄着，看着无法吞咽的津液沿着嘴角淌下，划出一道晶莹的水痕，阿莱格尼几乎想让这张嘴永远合不上。他恋恋不舍地抽走被舔的湿润的手指，抬了抬恩崔立臀部，在穴口按压着打转，过了很久才试探着插入一根手指。许久不被使用的后穴紧紧咬住侵入物，既不能更深地探入，也拒绝抽走。  
阿莱格尼轻轻笑了一声，“这么想我？我应该早点来看你。”恩崔立没有理会他，紧闭着双眼一声不吭，只有睫毛随着他手指的抽插一颤一颤的。阿莱格尼看得心痒，俯下身想亲上去，被恩崔立偏了偏头躲过，甚至没睁开过眼。阿莱格尼只好细细舔起送到嘴前的泛红耳垂，在心底提醒着自己下次偷亲时动作得再轻点。  
随着深深浅浅的开拓，阿莱格尼的动作逐渐轻松起来。恩崔立感到手指从他体内抽走了，紧接着换上一个发烫的东西抵上自己的后穴。  
“睁开眼睛，看着我是怎么干你的。”  
命令般的口吻让他下意识地睁开眼睛。眼前早已起了一层潮湿的水雾，朦朦胧胧的什么也看不清，等对上焦点的时候，看到的是提夫林那比人类更粗大的性器正一点点地进入他。  
阿莱格尼难能可贵地极具耐心，动作缓慢轻柔。恩崔立只觉得自己逐渐被填满，唯一的一些疼痛也被阿莱格尼手掌的温柔爱抚带走了。  
等那紧致的小穴完全吃下他的阴茎，阿莱格尼才长长叹了口气，但他没急着动，反而享受着这种状态。  
很快，恩崔立不耐烦地催促起来，“快点动。”  
“怎么动？你告诉我。”  
恩崔立咬紧了牙关又不说话了，阿莱格尼也不逼他，空着的手抚上恩崔立线条流畅的小腹，稍作停留，又转而向下握上那半硬的柱体，不紧不慢地撸动起来。  
前后交加的刺激让恩崔立低低嗯了一声，阿莱格尼倍受鼓舞，动作更大胆起来。但恩崔立刻意压制下了所有的呻吟，只是拽紧了身下汗湿的床单。  
阿莱格尼富有技巧地上下套弄着，看到阴茎在他手中涨大了一圈，吐出晶莹的前液，才满意地放开，转去握起恩崔立的脚踝，把双腿拉得更开，稍稍退出去一点，“像这样动？”紧接着一个挺身狠狠捅进去，正戳着那敏感的一点。恩崔立在猝不及防之下叫了出来，快感过电般窜过四肢百骸。阿莱格尼蹭着那个点碾压起来，“还是这样动？”  
“嗯啊……”恩崔立张了张嘴却只发得出模糊的呻吟，强烈的快感几乎剥夺他的意识，理智让他不要哭喊着求阿莱格尼上他，身体却诚实地迎合向阿莱格尼想要更多，紧绷的双腿也本能地环上了提夫林的腰，好让他进入地更深。这个无意识的动作让阿莱格尼愈发兴致高涨，索性放开了原本还有所节制的动作，更激烈地抽插起来，每一下都重重撞上敏感柔软的那一点，让人类痉挛着一下下绞紧自己。  
就是这样，阿莱格尼想着。在查戎之爪的帮助下，他可以随意指派恩崔立去执行任务，命令他满足自己任何要求，甚至可以控制他像个真正听话的宠物那样跪下来。但只有狠狠地进入他，射在他身体里，才能让阿莱格尼切实感受到恩崔立是属于自己的。  
阿莱格尼伸手拨开恩崔立额头被汗水黏着的发丝，注视向那双失神的灰色眼睛，“快说你属于我。”  
“啊啊……嗯……属于你……啊……”恩崔立在狂风骤雨般的攻势下被操弄的神志模糊，根本不知道自己在说些什么，却又听话得不可思议。阿莱格尼掐着他的腰，大力顶撞了几下，低吼着射在了他体内。

曼农的空气哪怕在夜里也依旧炎热沉闷，恩崔立从高潮中逐渐回过神。他大口喘息着，觉得自己像是搁浅海岸的鱼，正在被无处排解的热意和凝滞的空气淹没。阿莱格尼躺在他身侧，有一下没一下的把玩着他的手，一点点捏着他的手，从手掌摸到指尖，又换成十指交叉的姿势。恩崔立不耐烦地抽了抽手，没能挣开，反而发现自己浑身上下都浸满了汗水或是暧昧的白色浊液，像极了海潮掠过沙滩留下的潮痕。  
“别忘了你说过什么。”  
恩崔立疲惫地闭了闭眼，想了想，真没想起来自己刚才说过了什么。“我说过的话很多。”  
他期待着一句回击。但什么也没有。  
阿莱格尼没有和他计较，甚至没有说话，只是握着恩崔立的手放到嘴边亲了一口。

恩崔立是被日光惊醒的，夏日的晨光辉煌又灿烂，争先恐后从窗帘厚重幕布的缝隙涌入这个房间。他抬起手掌盖住眼睛低低呻吟了一下。本想要继续睡下去，但眼前的耀眼光斑挥之不去，又只好撑着左手坐起身来。  
自己的衣服在很远开外，恩崔立瞄了一眼阿莱格尼的衬衫，一把扯了过来。衬衫刚一上身，空气中那种粘腻的闷热感便一扫而空，恩崔立甚至有点不想还了。  
阿莱格尼是被床上重量一轻的震动吵醒的，睁开眼睛的时候，便看到恩崔立正背着他从床边站起身来，身上只穿了一件他的衬衫。对于人类而言，阿莱格尼的衣服在他身上太过宽大，下摆垂到了大腿处，袖子被他折了两折，推到了手肘上。白净如洗的光就那么浇在他身上，照出泛着灰色的麦色肌肤。阿莱格尼紧盯着恩崔立身上那道清晰的明暗交界线移不开眼，只觉得唇干舌燥，无名的火在下腹燃起，连呼吸都重了几分。  
第一天来曼农的时候，站在暴晒的闹市街头，他觉得传闻中曼农的炎热只是夸大其辞。而此刻，在屋内，他感觉到了曼农的热。  
一种沉重、窒息、咄咄逼人的热。  
他像是第一次见识到热这个词，被来势汹汹的热浪吞没。沉甸甸的夏日压在他身上，呼吸都跟不上来。太热了，他想。  
“别再来曼农了。”恩崔立说，没有回头。  
“什么时候轮到你来安排行程了？”  
“如果你需要我，我会来无冬城。”  
“哪种需要？”阿莱格尼靠近了恩崔立，一把将他拉回到床上，欺身压上，手不安分地从衬衫下摆探了上去，不轻不重地揉捏起胸前那两点。“哪怕是这种需要？”  
“嗯……哪怕是这种需要。”


	9. [贾拉索/喵崔立] 救猫咪，以及两个无关紧要的赌局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海上枯燥的生活需要一些赌局来调剂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《十二月七日，风平浪静》的后续。

喵崔立轻而易举获得了全船的宠爱，他们说它是最优秀的那种船猫，长得好看，身手矫健，会抓老鼠。现在只剩下一个问题——  
这是一只公猫还是一只母猫？  
关于这个问题，水手之间有一个盘口，赔率一直上下浮动。每个人都心知肚明获得答案的方法只有一个：把它抱在怀里按着检查。喵崔立不像其他猫，会在人裤腿边蹭来蹭去，事实上他们已经很久没有摸到过猫了，更别提抓到它。  
所以尽管奖池中的筹码与日俱增，但鉴于没有人真正办到过这件事，这个赌局一直没能分出胜负。  
久而久之，这个答案成为了一种挑战，负责伙食的水手布下陷阱，他们试过了咸肉干、海鸟、落到甲板上的倒霉飞鱼，效果很不好，捕猫陷阱没捕到猫，只抓到了两个偷吃的水手。现在他们的愿望是快点靠岸好买到猫薄荷。喵崔立对这些诱惑不屑一顾，就好像它不喜欢肉一样。当然了，卓尔水手来自地下，他们也从来没养过猫，于是觉得这很正常，一定也有不喜欢吃肉的猫，它只是比较挑食。  
喵崔立的脑子里没想那么多，他只想睡觉。变成猫之后睡眠时间也跟着变长，但他不方便躲在自己的单间。备选方案并不多，在甲板上目标太过明显，底舱又黑又臭，公共休息区无异于自投罗网，于是船长休息室成了整艘船上最安全的地方——没有水手敢闯进船长卧室。  
试过一次之后，喵崔立开始心安理得地在贾拉索的大床上睡觉。在这里，他才能真正放松警惕好好休息，贾拉索的床宽大舒适，陷在绒毯里像陷在一团软绵绵的海里。喵崔立十分受用，但为了报复贾拉索，他故意把毛弄得到处都是，暗暗期盼贾拉索对猫毛过敏。  
他对此毫无负罪感。  
一个甜美的午觉后，喵崔立舒展身体，床垫在爪下按出两个坑。他跳下床，决定是时候出去逛一逛，给无所事事的水手找点麻烦。  
熟悉这种肢体构造和发力方式花了他两天时间，柔韧的身躯带给他惊人的弹跳力，他甚至可以靠尾巴在空中调整平衡，让跳跃动作更加趋于完美。  
人类没有尾巴真是太可惜了，喵崔立想，迈着轻盈的步伐走向厨房。  
离门还有二十英尺，喵崔立的脚步戛然而止，在猫科动物更敏锐的听觉下，他清晰听到门背后传来移动的声音，两个卓尔，不，也许三个。并不像是刚好在厨房里准备食物，更像是埋伏在那里等一只猫。  
喵崔立调转方向拔腿就跑，身后传来混乱的脚步声，他没有回头看，身为猫时的爆发力惊人，疾速飞奔时如同一支破开空气的箭矢。在走道的尽头，他猛地折过身转过一个拐角，冲到开阔的甲板上。脚步没有放慢，他冷静地扫视四周环境，这里没有任何地方能够藏身，面前只立着一根桅杆。  
桅杆。  
喵崔立抬起头看了一眼笔直刺入天空的主桅杆，思考着或许自己可以考虑爬上去，他还没有试过垂直攀爬，但是他知道猫是可以爬树的，那桅杆也一定没有问题。  
未知的挑战才是最诱人的陷阱。喵崔立心思一动，一记飞扑，跳到离地几英尺高的桅杆上，他转了个角度隐藏好自己，又顺势往上跑了两步，随即发现这个动作比想象中的简单。利爪嵌入橡木，矫健的四肢稍稍施力，如履平地一般轻松。  
卓尔追兵没能找到躲在桅杆上的喵崔立，他在高处看到他们抱怨着四散而去，又仰头看了看桅杆顶端，决定上到那边去。在这个时候，他本能觉得自己似乎遗漏了什么，但是很快抛之脑后，轻松地爬到了最高处的瞭望台。  
赤红的太阳低垂在西侧天空，衔向无边无际的冬日海洋，兜不住的闪耀碎光泼洒在海面上，滚烫的光斑随着冰冷的海浪起伏，交织成细腻的纹理。喵崔立看着辉煌海上的日落，内心无动于衷，这时候他想起来一件事情。他该怎么下去？  
爪子的构造只利于向上攀爬，他发现自己被困在了高高的瞭望台上，不知道怎么往下爬。或许他可以直接跳下去，然后靠尾巴控制自己平稳着地，运气好的话。  
喵崔立探头往下看去，估算着大概有八十英尺高，透过密密麻麻交织着的绳索和帆布，下面的渺小的甲板淹没在蔚蓝的大海中央，随着海浪轻轻摇摆。他立刻打消了这个念头。他还没有试过在这个高度下落地，而且如果落到了海中，没有人会注意到他。  
明亮而没有温度的落日余晖在他金色的毛发上寂静燃烧。这个时候，令他自己倍感意外，但又理所当然的，他想起贾拉索。  
如果贾拉索在就好了。

夜幕升起，倾洒下冷峻的星光，海上的夜晚寒冷彻骨，喵崔立被冻得瑟瑟发抖。贾拉索找到他的时候，他已经在上面吹了好一会儿的冷风。  
贾拉索用了个法术，轻轻松松飘到瞭望台前，朝喵崔立张开双手。猫看到了他，抬起了头。  
“跳过来。”他说。斗篷在高空强劲的寒风中翻飞。  
“喵呜（我会摔死的）。”喵崔立对自己的准头有足够的自信，真正令他不安的是要跳到贾拉索怀里这个事实，像是投怀送抱，贾拉索绝对会拿这件事嘲笑他一年。那个佣兵头子有那么多稀奇古怪的魔法道具，一定有比这更好的办法，现在却一个都不肯拿出来用，喵崔立气得喵喵叫。  
像是听懂了他在抱怨什么，贾拉索回答道：“我会接住你的，”勾起嘴角，“小猫咪。”他得用力控制面部表情，才能让自己的幸灾乐祸不要太明显，他猜喵崔立都没意识到自己的尾巴一直在身后晃来晃去。  
被这个称呼冒犯到，喵崔立退开一步，喉咙间滚出几声威胁性的低吼。  
贾拉索挑了挑眉，一副“既然如此，那我就先走了”的样子。  
担心贾拉索真的一走了之，喵崔立心一横，助跑几步，伸展四肢纵身一跃，在空中划出一道无可挑剔的弧线，撞进贾拉索怀里。贾拉索手臂及时环上来，搂过猫咪固定在胸口，与此同时撤去法术，下一瞬间，他们被重力拽着急速下坠砸向甲板，风在耳边呼啸而过，喵崔立吓得紧紧拽着贾拉索的衣服，毛炸成一团。在逼近甲板时，他们又骤然减速，落地时轻飘飘的，靴子在甲板上发出一声轻响。  
喵崔立被吓呆了，等回过神来的时候，已经被带到了贾拉索的房间。贾拉索心情愉快，把毛茸茸的一团往自己床上一放，又拉了块毯子一盖。  
心灵上的伤口还很新鲜，喵崔立埋在层层叠叠的毛毯里一声不吭。贾拉索摸了摸冰凉凉的绒毛，把项圈摘了下来。  
变回来的恩崔立依旧闷闷不乐，贾拉索准备好迎接咒骂，但听到的第一句是，“我需要些酒。”虽然室内温暖了很多，但恩崔立想要更烈的、更快的东西。  
贾拉索站起身走到酒柜边，挑挑拣拣选出一瓶葡萄酒，又找了两个杯子，碰在一起发出叮的一声脆响，恩崔立的声音从背后传来，“你就没有朗姆吗。”  
“我这没有那么廉价的酒，”贾拉索说，没有停下手上的动作，打开瓶塞，倒出两杯酒，递向恩崔立，“这里随便一瓶葡萄酒都能换几十桶朗姆。”  
总比没有好。恩崔立将就着接过杯子，看着贾拉索浅浅抿了一口酒，酒液在烛光下泛着红宝石般的光泽，然后他仰头，把一桶朗姆份量的葡萄酒一饮而尽。丝滑的液体滑过喉咙，像水一样带不起什么感觉，杀手摇了摇头，“我需要更烈的酒。”  
“我说过了，我这里没有朗姆，”贾拉索走向前，接过空酒杯往桌子上一搁，“不过我刚好知道一个其他方法可以让你热起来。”  
“说来听听。”恩崔立抬起头，看向他面前的卓尔。这是一个危险的距离，近得足够发起一次猝不及防的进攻。  
于是贾拉索吻了下去，舌尖强势地抵进牙关，扫荡过湿润的口腔。先前来不及品味的酒，现在恩崔立仔仔细细尝到了，顺滑的口感如同一水上好的绸缎铺陈开来，成熟饱满的樱桃和浆果炸开明媚的甜，几缕生涩的青草味参杂其下。他像是第一次尝到亲吻的滋味，葡萄酒般丰富的层次由浅及深，温柔的试探发酵成放纵的掠夺，他被贾拉索推倒在床上，一只手抚摸过他的脸颊，往下滑去的途中顺带就松开了斗篷的细带，开始解起衬衫的扣子。  
寒意覆盖上裸露的皮肤时，恩崔立开始疯狂想念贾拉索指尖的温度，凑过来时落在脸颊上的湿热呼吸，还有亲吻时的温暖触感。他感到冷，又觉得不公平，于是也去拉扯贾拉索的衣服。  
冬季是个麻烦的季节，衣服太多，脱得乱七八糟，斗篷上的毛绒蹭着他的脸颊，碍事的衣扣解了两颗就没了耐心，索性拉过头顶拽下，腰带不知扔到了哪，裤子和靴子被相继踢下床。亲吻也蛮不讲理，贾拉索把人类压在身下，迫切地想在见到的每一寸皮肤上都留下烙印，锁骨、胸口、窄腰。热源一点点向下，恩崔立觉得冷了，又把贾拉索拉上来接一个湿漉漉、热乎乎的吻，他们交换着湿热的鼻息，企图从紧贴着的皮肤上汲取温度，如同在一个濒死的寒夜里相互取暖。  
亲得没氧气了，贾拉索才不舍地退开，四下望望，找到自己的帽子，把它移到床边的柜子上，帽子不能压坏。恩崔立看到了，发出一声嘲笑。贾拉索收回了手，报复性地揉了揉杀手乱糟糟的头发，像抚摸一只猫那样。  
“贾拉索！不要因为你自己没头发就玩我的头发。”杀手一边抱怨着，一边侧过头想躲，并不怎么成功，头发在床单上蹭得更乱。于是贾拉索低头去亲那泛红的耳垂，一只手摸着漂亮的腹部线条往下，嘴里还试图说着什么，发音糊成一团，和亲吻黏在一处。恩崔立沉浸在酥酥麻麻的感觉中，凭着想象把音节拆开了又补全，才听明白贾拉索说的是什么：你变成猫的时候，可没抱怨过那么多。  
贾拉索竟然还敢提这个！恩崔立在脑中琢磨了一句精彩的反击，正要开口，贾拉索刚刚好摸上他挺立的阴茎，手指扣起来上下套弄一下，那些刚到嘴边的话就被揉捏成一声长长的、甜腻的呻吟。  
酒精这时才开始生效，他被一颗火星猛地点燃，心跳加速，难以形容的热遍及全身，皮肤泛起情欲的潮红，浑身都是烫的。  
拥抱和亲吻是最好的燃料，热从下腹蔓延开来，唇干舌燥，现在他不冷了，但他想要更多，能把他焚烧殆尽的那种。  
在恩崔立自己想明白之前，身体已经本能地动了起来，挺着腰把自己往贾拉索手里送。贾拉索一点没有着急的样子，不慌不忙，用空着的手把不安分的恩崔立按了下去，修长的手指擦过柱身，若有若无碰过敏感的顶端。  
“嗯，”恩崔立用说不上是舒服还是不满的鼻音催促贾拉索继续，贾拉索伸长手臂勾过腰带，从次元袋里拿出了润滑油。  
手指推进去的时候，恩崔立皱着眉，忍受着后穴传来的陌生触感，挂在贾拉索肩上的手臂无意识地收紧了。于是贾拉索贴过去，沿着下颌的线条细细啄吻，哄诱着，“放松点，不会受伤的，”手上动作却坚定地一点点按进去，摸索着找到让人类兴奋的那一点。  
“啊……”恩崔立没能忍住，叫了出来。贾拉索知道自己找对了位置，专注地观察起杀手的表情——眉头舒展开，瞳孔因为陌生的刺激放大，被蹂躏过的双唇微微分开，正不受控制地喘着气。被卓尔专注的目光紧盯着，恩崔立忍不住闭上眼睛。  
他犯了一个错，他竟然以为贾拉索的房间是最安全的。  
真正的掠食者褪去伪装，亮出爪牙。贾拉索心不在焉地按着到手的猎物，既不急着享用也不放松钳制，反而慢条斯理、姿态优雅地俯下身亲吻自己的猎物，热切而危险的吻游走在脆弱的咽喉，又向上擦过脸颊，最后咬住耳垂舔舐起来。占有欲逐渐膨胀，哪有什么我们的船猫，贾拉索想，是他的猫。  
“睁开眼，我想看着你。”于是他在那双灰瞳中看到一场斗争，欲望和理智奋力厮杀，恩崔立几乎控制不住自己想要迎向贾拉索的手指。这几天他见了不少的陷阱，每一个都愚蠢且缺乏想象力，却心甘情愿跳进贾拉索这个。  
“是不是很舒服？”贾拉索笑着说话的样子极具欺骗性，恩崔立先失去耐心，“少废话，快上我。”  
佣兵头子的呼吸一沉，这次倒没和他讨价还价，干脆地抽出手指，硬挺的性器抵上入口，“你不会事后反悔，然后在第二天早上拿刀捅我的，对吧？”  
“你知道吗，转念一想，我觉得我还是去厨房找瓶朗姆酒好了。”  
“哪都别想去，”贾拉索笑了，凶狠地操进去，准备充分的肉壁包裹上来，咬紧了他。他发出满足的叹息，等恩崔立适应了一会儿，开始浅浅地抽插，一下下顶弄到最敏感的那一处。  
快感一浪一浪打过来，恩崔立浑身湿透，几绺黑发黏在额头上，身下的毛毯都被汗湿，又随着有节奏的推挤皱成一团。他弓起身，手捂着嘴，想把黏糊糊的呻吟咽下去——他对船舱内的木隔板可没什么信心。  
贾拉索知道恩崔立在担心什么，握着男人的手腕强硬地拉开，身体压下去，在他耳边低语，“你知道他们在船上都赌什么吗？”这个动作让贾拉索进入得更深，恩崔立发出一声压抑的呜咽，环在贾拉索腰上的腿微微颤抖，足跟蹭着贾拉索的脊背上下动了一下，脚趾因为兴奋紧紧蜷起来。他脑中一片混沌，下意识地跟着贾拉索的问题去想，残存的理智中划过他偷听到的一个个赌局：风向和海浪，海平面上出现的下一面旗帜，猫藏在哪。  
“不，你想的都不对。船上还有一个赌局，赌你是上面那个还是下面那个。”贾拉索退了大半出去，又重重地顶进去，换来一声难以压抑的呻吟，发颤的尾调在空中战栗。  
“叫出来，让他们知道答案。”  
恩崔立头晕目眩。他们之间寒冷的空气被爱抚、发烫的亲吻、暧昧的呻吟填满，而他被贾拉索填满，像是一展满张的白帆。呼吸都是发烫的，空气稀薄起来，他大口喘息着，肺里满是甜滋滋的葡萄酒味。  
酒精意味着放纵，身为杀手，恩崔立从没纵容自己喝醉过，现在却醉倒进贾拉索葡萄酒色泽的眼中。他被软绵绵的毯子和热潮拥着，晕乎乎地想，贾拉索尝起来原来是这样的。  
埋在他体内的性器一下下顶弄着，节奏越来越快。欢愉潮水般涌上，快感泛滥开，他被四面八方的水吞没，胸口几乎透不过气，世界如此不真实，像隔着一堵水墙遥远而钝重，理智在礁石上拍碎成齑粉。  
在这个混乱动荡、摇摇欲坠的世界里，贾拉索吻上他。


	10. [你/恩崔立] 魔索布莱城置业指南

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于恩崔立在魔索布莱城的时候到底经历了什么，你相当有发言权。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二人称警告  
> 《燃烧》（https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591689）的后续。

你还是你，普普通通，平平常常。上次事件过去后，你提心吊胆了一阵子，但几个月时间下来，什么事都没有发生，你终于放下心来，思考着是不是应该再来一次。  
还没来得及行动，你就被指派参加了一趟和某个大家族合作的地表远征军行动。路途遥远，一路上纷争不断，有和灰矮人的，也有和地表村落的，当然更多的还是队内勾心斗角。所幸你不仅活着回来了，还发了一笔小财。  
顺带一提，你升职了。不是因为你有多优秀，而是因为你的同伴都死了。但怎么说，幸运也是优点的一种。  
你们回到了魔索布莱城。为了放松紧绷的情绪，你的新同伴们去多种族混合区的按摩房找乐子去了，但你没跟着一起去。  
对于该把钱花在什么地方，你另有主意。

在远征军的这些日子里，你上瘾般反反复复想着那个人类杀手，想着他在你身下呜咽呻吟的样子。  
回来后，你在休息室见过他一次，他看都没看你一眼，和你擦肩而过。  
那天晚上，你辗转反侧，怎么也进不了冥想状态。你想一次又一次地操哭他，给他打上烙印，让他变成你的专属奴隶。  
第二天，你一刻也没闲着，在东区看了十来套房产。这次的丰厚奖金让你完全负担得起更好的地区，但东区是个劣质品垃圾堆， 一切糟糕得恰合你意。这里的住户由失败的卓尔平民、商人和雇佣兵组成，换句话说，他们根本不会来关心隔壁搬来了一个怎样的新邻居。  
听起来简直就是你梦寐以求的那种邻居。  
你最终购置了东南角落的一套房子。房子本身破破烂烂，但你在看到它附带的地下室时几乎立刻就下了决定。想想看，一整个地下室，没有人会发现你在这里干着什么事。  
清理工作花了你一个十日。你把房屋一层的旧家具扔出去，买了一些新的，但没费心思去装饰。你真正的精力全都花在了地下室的修整上。  
一道陡峭狭窄的石阶通往地下室的铁门，这里原本被用作仓库，你一点也不想知道它藏过些什么走私品。  
上任主人慷慨地把旧木板箱和其他垃圾一起留给了你，把这堆破烂扔出去花了你不少时间。然后你开始打扫。等它变得空空荡荡焕然一新，你开始你真正的计划。  
你找了一个铁匠——还是老熟人——帮你打造一个牢笼，为此你亲自画了一张设计图，每一个尺寸都经过你的深思熟虑。  
老熟人看了看设计图，然后看向你的表情变得有些微妙，显然，经验丰富的他一看就知道你在盘算着些什么。你明白这个意思，心领神会地从腰包里摸出一小袋金币递过去，老熟人接了过去，掂了掂分量，然后告诉你这些都好办，他什么都不会说出去。  
你的内心在滴血。希望钱花的是值得的。  
紧接着，你在地下室顶板上布置了几盏妖火；买了块地毯；又买了块地毯；买了个武器架，但不用来放武器，而是放各种稀奇古怪的小玩具。  
你的东西越添越多，越添越多。终于，你定做的囚笼到货了，组装花了你一番功夫，手工活从来都不是你的长项。拼装完成给了你巨大的满足感，成品的栏杆有手指粗细，看上去坚不可摧。  
夜晚，你回到卧室，带着快乐的情绪进入冥想。

最艰巨的难点是怎么把他搞到手。整个计划详尽而复杂，你为十八种可能的发展方向预备了十八种对策，如果不幸行动失败，你还为自己准备了五种退路。长话短说，总之最后，你又一次奇迹般得手了。没错，你就是那种在骰子桌上能一连扔出两个20的那种幸运儿。  
接下的事就简单了很多，为了避人耳目，你用一个传送门把他带到你的地下室中，然后把他身上碍事的衣服扒下。  
你忍不住在线条分明的腰腹上多摸了几下，细腻光滑的皮肤手感很好，握着操他的时候一定更好。你把他的双手反捆到背后，套上阴茎环，然后用像是给人戴项链那种姿势环抱着他，为他戴上定制的项圈。他还没有醒，整个人软绵绵地靠在你身上，头发比上次的时候变长了，落在你颈间痒痒的，呼吸平稳而缓慢，一副乖巧听话的样子。  
如果真那样就好了，你这样想着，咔地一声锁上项圈。

准备好这一切，你关上笼子，心满意足回到楼上。起居室被你布置的温馨舒适，与地下室的风格完全不同，你随手从书架上抽出一本《人类驯养指南》，躺进舒服的椅子里读了起来。  
你心不在焉地翻过一章，估摸着他醒来的时间，把书一合就往地下室跑。  
门打开时发出幽长而刺耳的声响，他几乎是立刻就朝你看了过来。你欣赏着他混合着愤怒和屈辱的眼神，慢慢朝他走了过去。笼子并不宽敞，甚至有点矮，他只能跪坐着，双手被限制在背后，带着颈圈的脖子上泛着一圈红痕，显然是刚才已经挣扎过一番了。  
好久不见，你打了个招呼，然后告诉他，你给他准备了新玩具，问他期不期待。  
他几乎是立刻就认出了你，开始骂你。几个月不见，你惊讶地发现他的卓尔语大有长进，骂了好几句不带重样的，越来越难听。你是个善于自省的人，对自己有着清醒的认识，所以平心而论，你觉得自己只是变态而已，根本没有他说的那么邪恶。  
但仿佛是为了印证你在他心中的印象，以及给他一个教训，你掏出钥匙打开笼子，拽着颈圈上的银链把他拖了出来。  
他刚站直就试图攻击你，幸好你早有准备，抽出魔杖用一个电击把他短暂麻痹，然后锁到地下室中央的立柱上。  
你告诉他以后见到你要用主人这个称呼，他则回以一个轻蔑的眼神，朝你吐口水。  
看来需要有人给他一堂真正的礼仪课。你不顾他的激烈反抗，把他按倒成一个跪趴的姿势，手还绑在背后，脸颊贴着冰冷的地面，后穴则无遮无拦地暴露在你面前。  
你找出一根附魔过的按摩棒，往上面倒了一点润滑油，然后毫不留情地插进了他的小穴。他发出疼痛的呜咽声，手臂上的肌肉都绷紧了。  
毕竟没有什么准备，进入时有些困难，你有耐心地开拓着，看着狰狞的按摩棒在他体内进进出出，他疼得双腿发抖，那个位置却听话地一点点把整根凶器吃进去。等进入得足够深，不会被他弄出来之后，你用一个咒语启动了上面的魔法，按摩棒发出稳定而有节奏的震动。  
他小小地叫出声来，又很快咽了回去。你拍了拍他的脸颊，告诉他你有很多时间陪他玩，希望他在接下来的时间里好好想清楚。  
你把重音放在“接下来的时间”上，然后头也不回地转身离开，把他一个人扔在地下室，扔给无穷无尽的欲望折磨。  
他的表情一定很精彩，可惜你看不到。

你回到起居室，给自己倒了一杯红酒，又看了几页书。你看到一条注释中引用了另一本书，碰巧，你对这部分的内容有些疑问，于是去书房找那本书。你翻箱倒柜，最后总算在一叠书的最下面找到了。你捧着书回来，恭恭敬敬研究了一番，在书页边上做满了笔记。  
最后一个标点落下，你才想起来那个人类。你伸了个懒腰站起身，决定去看看他怎么样了。  
他还在原地，侧身躺着，整个人安静地蜷成一团，又时不时像是受刺激般猛地浑身一颤，看起来已经被身体里塞着的按摩棒玩弄得精疲力尽。  
他的嘴唇不知什么时候咬破了，凝着血迹，眼睛紧闭着，睫毛因为体内永不止歇的震动一颤一颤，一副抵死挣扎的样子，根本没有意识到你的到来。  
你绕着他走了两圈，欣赏他狼狈不堪的样子，然后踢了踢他，打开他蜷紧的身体。你满意地看到他腿间那根东西已经完全勃起，根部却被一个银色的阴茎环紧紧束缚，前端只能可怜地渗出滴滴答答的晶莹前液，什么都射不出来。  
只看了一眼，你就硬得不得了。但你忍住了，在他身边蹲下身，伸手抚摸他的黑发，体贴地把被汗水黏在脸颊上的头发拨开，附到他耳边轻声问他感觉如何。他被困在这残忍的情欲中，睁开水蒙蒙的眼睛，空洞而失神地看着你，什么都没说。  
你摸着他脸颊，礼貌地问他有没有改变主意，没有的话你过会再来。然后叹了口气站起身，轻描淡写改口道，也不好说，或许你不小心就把他忘记了。  
他还是没理你，勉强维持着自己脆弱的自尊心。你笑出了声，想看看他还能坚持多久。靴子刚踩上那无法解脱的阴茎，他就哭喊着叫了出来，泪珠顺着脸颊一颗一颗滚下，语无伦次地叫你主人，求你让他射。  
你缓慢地拔出那根按摩棒，但没有立刻解开那个环扣。你忽然想起还没有给他喂过什么吃的，于是拎起他的上半身，让他跪在你面前，然后解下裤腰带。已经勃起的阴茎立刻跳了出来，你拍了拍他的脸颊，让他舔，温柔地告诉他这是他能获得的唯一食物。  
他犹豫着张开嘴，把龟头含进温暖湿润的口腔，然后小口小口地吞吃着。你不知足地托着他后脑往自己跨下摁，恨不得把自己全部塞进那张小嘴里。他呜呜地抽噎着，发出难受的鼻音，咽不下的唾液从嘴角溢出来，沿着他仰起的颈线滑下去。  
手背在身后，他只能艰难地保持着平衡，努力向前凑过身来舔你，又要努力不让牙齿碰到你，又要卖力地引导你进入喉咙。  
不得不承认，他把你伺候得很舒服。他做的太熟练了，以至于你一下就意识到这不是他第一次做这个。你幻想着趁你不在的这几个月，他和多少人上过床，占有欲如干柴一下子点燃了你。你接过主导权，凶狠地一下下操他的嘴。先是体贴地退出去一点，假意给他稍作喘息的时间，又毫无预告地捅进去。他的呼吸节奏全被打乱，哼着声呛出眼泪，嘴唇在反复的摩擦中又被弄破，血水和唾液混合到一起。  
你爽的头皮发麻，又抽插了几次，全部射进他嘴里。他皱着眉，喉头不情不愿地动了两下，把你给他的东西全都咽了下去，看起来一副顺驯的模样。  
作为奖励，你仁慈地解开一直束缚着他的阴茎环，轻轻一碰，他就抽泣着射在了你的手里。  
粗重的呼吸渐渐平复，你没给他多少休息时间，就把他压着按回跪趴的姿势。他没什么力气剩下了，随你摆弄着，被蹂躏过的后穴在空气中翕动着一张一合，仿佛想让什么东西插进去，好填饱它。  
光是想象就让你又硬了，握着他臀部迫不及待地操了进去。温暖的甬道热情地裹上来，纵容着你毫无章法的抽插，顺从地一下一下含着你的肉棒。  
人类浅色的肤色不同于黑暗精灵，轻易就被你掐出醒目的青紫指印。你毫不在乎，更大力地捅进去，撞在让他最受不了的那一点上。他随着你的顶弄发出闷哼，身体无力地跟着摆动，任命般放弃挣扎。  
地下室浑浊的空气中，只有欲望的声响不断回荡，囊袋一下下拍打在臀肉上，抽插时搅起咕唧的水声，呼吸在野蛮的侵略中不断加重。只是吃着后穴的东西，他的阴茎就又一次颤颤巍巍立了起来，但又苦于双手被缚的姿势无法触碰。  
你空出一只手摸过去，握着套弄了几下，又停下了动作，提醒他要礼貌地请求。  
他想起来了这回事，钢铁般的意志被简单的欲望击溃。他一边啜泣着叫你主人，一边扭动着腰往你手上蹭，想要得到更多。  
你夸他是个好孩子，挺胯在他身体里冲刺。高潮时他痉挛着夹紧了你，稀薄的精液一股一股地射出来，被你压榨得一滴不剩。  
你没忘记之前说过的话，拽着他头发把他拎起来，扣着他下颌打开嘴，捅进喉咙给他喂下去。  
一滴都不要浪费，你提醒道。


End file.
